Ange déchu
by chucori
Summary: Six heures du matin. Elle se leva. "La journée appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt ". Elle bailla. Là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'un café. Après elle réfléchirait. Peut-être. Il était tôt quand même. Le café déjà bien entamé elle se pencha sur son problème du moment : le Patron. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle le savait . Elle allait devoir faire des efforts.
1. Chapter 1

**Ange déchu**

 _Salut ceci est ma toute première fic donc j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)_

 _C'est le premier chapitre je pose les bases de l'histoire, le chapitre 2 devrait bientôt arriver :)_

 _Tout les personnages (sauf Adèle , elle appartient à mon esprit étrange) appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et je m'engage à retirer cette fiction si cela le gêne._

Chapitre 1

On sonnait à la porte. Il se leva. C'était toujours lui , mais il en avait pris l'habitude à la ouvrit donc cette porte, un dimanche après-midi ce ne pouvait être qu'un témoin de Jéhovah voulant à tout prix sauver son âme.

Il resta un instant bouche bée. Si tout les témoins de Jéhovah était comme cela il voulait bien les rejoindre et pas qu'un peu! Belle. Grande, fine,un visage de porcelaine aux pommettes saillantes était encadré par une longue rivière de cheveux noirs. Deux grands yeux en amandes gris le dévisageait et quand sa bouche rouge s'ouvrit pour laisser parler une voix cristalline il sourit bêtement.

-Je suis votre nouvelle voisine, je viens d'emménager juste l'appartement à côté.

Elle sourit.

-C'est qui?

La voix de son créateur fit entendre depuis le salon. Il arriva à la porte et dévisagea la jeune fille de la tête . Il le vit se retenir de lancer un sifflement appréciateur.

-Je suis Adèle , votre nouvelle voisine

Lui dit elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serra.

-Mathieu, ça c'est le Geek

Répondit il en dévisageant l'interressé d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Rentre ,tu veux un café?

-Oui merci noir sans sucre.

Lui dit ele sans oublier de lui adresser son magnifique sourire. Mathieu tendit une tasse à la jeune fille.

-Tu as du café fait comme ça à n'importe quelle heure ?

Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-C'est la base.

Le Geek vit Adèle lui sourire mais quelques choses de plus intimes, plus précieux. Il sentit comme un poids dans sa poitrine.

Une voix grave résonna. Il frissonna .

-Enchanté

Dit l'homme en noir en tendant une main à Adèle. Mathieu le regarda bizarrement . Le Patron pour se présenter à une sublime jeune fille lui avait tendu la main? Il regarda tout aussi abasourdi Adèle lui tendre la sienne . Rien d'autre, pas de remarques salaces ou de propositions douteuses. Quelque chose le gênait, aucun des deux intervenants ne semblaient vraiment à l'aise. Deux fauves se jaugeant. Il devait arrêter ça.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Question banale, Mathieu se trouva stupide de l'avoir posée, mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, non?

-Journaliste, toi c'est "je reste dans mon appart avec mes doubles pour tourner des vidéos"?

-Ca sonnait mieux dans ma tête.

Répondit il avec un sourire. Qu'elle lui rendit. Ils parlèrent , elle était intelligente,drôle (surtout grâce à leur même amour pour le cynisme), mais il ne l'aimait pas. Quelque chose le gênait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Etait-ce le Patron qui ne réagissait pas normalement? Ou le Geek qui la regardait comme si elle était un ange tombée du ciel?

-On se reverra vite j'espère

Fut la promesse qu'elle fit en franchissant la porte.

Tout cela allait mal finir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2

Voili voilou un nouveau chapitre où il devrait se passer un peu de chose et surtout beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus long que le précédent (c'est pas dur en même temps :P), la longeur des chapitres étant un peu aléatoire .

Désolée pour les reviews je ne savais pas comment y répondre (je ne sais toujours pas) et merciii voilà la suite ;).En attendant je répond ici:

Ama3elle: merci et voilà la suite :) ( ps : une petite nouvelle ;) )

kailoft5: Merci aussi et u verras si tu avais des raisons d'avoir des soupçons ;). Et le matron ... disons que tu vas être déçu... je n'aime pas du tout ce pairing en plus :s

Mutekiam: Mon amie que te dire à part merci pour la correction, l'aide pour m'y retrouver sur ce site et surtout ces critiques constructives . je t'aime 3

Pareil que la dernière foi (#flemme) tout appartient à Mathieu Sommet sauf Adèle.

Une dernière chose j'avais hésité à mettre un lemon (vous trouverez vite l'endroi ;)) mais d'abords je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce style d'écriture et deuxièmement mutekiam à qui j'avais demander de l'aide m'a démontré par a+b l'inutilité du sexe dans cette histoire. Donc voilà si vous auriez préférez plus de détails (pervers) ou si vous êtes très heureux de mon éllipse . J'attend vos review! Toute critique est utile :)

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était arrivée, quatre précisément. Quatre jours que le petit l'invitait chez eux pour jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui. Elle le rendait malade. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la fascination avec laquelle ils la regardaient. Il la trouvait laide pour tout dire, trop pâle , trop mince, une inexistence de poitrine, de trop grands yeux. La seule chose qui aurait pu rattraper cette accumulation de défauts était ses cheveux. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas les regards qui convergeaient vers elle dès qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce. Les rues n'étaient pas remplies de fétichistes de cheveux quand même? Un sourire pervers allongea ses lèvres fines. Il allait devoir vérifier sa théorie Il était tard, tout le monde devait déjà être chez soi à manger un bon dîner. Il soupira; chez eux, soit Mathieu faisait la cuisine ce qui se résumait à des pâtes car "c'est rapide et bon, non?", ou il commandait quelque chose. Il rentra dans l'ascenseur, poussa sur le bouton. Les portes étaient en train de se fermer quand une tempête se glissa de justesse dans l'ascenseur.

-J'ai eu de la chance! Deux secondes plus tard et j'étais bonne pour les escaliers.

Lui lança la voix cristalline qu'il haïssait. Elle se tourna vers lui

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi donc?

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais la voir froncer les sourcils par agacement l'amusa beaucoup. Elle s'appuya négligemment dans un coin.

-Il parait que vous êtes charismatique, attirant, désirable. La majorité des personnes aurait envie ici de vous plaquer contre le sol et de vous embrasser fougueusement. Pas moi.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix suave, très éloigné de sa voix habituelle et il en fut un instant surpris. Un instant seulement.

-Nous sommes deux dans ce cas. Vous êtes tout sauf séduisante. Dangereuse, oui, ça vous l'êtes.

Elle se précipita sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Elle était assise sur son bassin, les cuisses lui enserrant les hanches. Elle se pencha vers lui, son visage se rapprochant de plus en plus du sien.

-Ca me déprime, je n'ai même pas envie de m'amuser avec vous dans un ascenseur.

-Je suis aussi surpris que toi, gamine.

-Et si nous continuions à nous vouvoyer, afin de mettre le plus de distance entre nous?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, ils étaient arrivés et elle se dirigea de son horrible démarche sautillante jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, où il la vit disparaître. Il allait la tuer.

-J'ai proposé à Adèle de venir dîner demain soir, ça ne te dérange pas?

Lui demanda timidement le Geek.

-Non ,mais tu aurais pu me demander avant. Tu sais bien que le Prof et la Fille doivent venir demain en plus!

Lui répondit-il peut-être un peu sèchement.

-Ah, oui. Désolé.

Lui répondit l'enfant-adulte qui était au bord des larmes.

-C'est bon c'est pas grave.

S'empressa-t-il de rajouter pour lui faire reflouer le torrent larmes qui s'apprêtait à inonder son salon.

-Elle a proposé d'amener le dessert.

Lui dit le Geek en relevant sa tête de chien battu vers lui.

-C'est déjà ça de fait.

Grogna Mathieu. C'était quand même dingue; ils étaient ses doubles, ils étaient sensés lui ressembler, non? A la place il avait l'impression d'être le seul adulte ici.

-Si quelqu'un à faim , c'est maintenant!

Cria-t-il pour être sur d'être bien entendu par tout le monde. Ils arrivèrent les uns après les autres pour s'installer autour du repas. Repas qui se déroula calmement, chose tellement étonnante qu'à un moment il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Vous êtes sur que tout va bien?

Des regards étonnés lui répondirent.

-Ben oui, le seul qui parle ici, c'est le Geek. Vous trouvez ça normal?

-Et pourquoi ce serait bizarre que je parle?

Hurla presque l'interpellé en se levant et en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre. Une porte claqua.

-Si le repas est fini , vous m'excuserez mais j'ai des activités plus amusantes auxquelles m'adonner.

Dit le Patron de sa voix grave, son sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Le Panda se leva à son tour.

-Tu me suis la peluche? Rien ne ferait plus plaisir.

-Non, je dois finir ma chanson!

Répondit un Maître Panda indigné, mais rougissant. Et sans que Mathieu n'ait rien compris, il se retrouva seul avec le Hippie, en train de fumer un joint, devant de mauvaises pâtes carbonara.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous?

Il avait dit ça pour lui et ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il fut donc surpris d'entendre la voix pâteuse du Hippie lui répondre.

-Elle a un mauvais karma, gros.

Mathieu ne put rien en tirer de plus, le pacifiste ayant à nouveau sombrer dans son délire psychédélique.

La phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête quand il s'endormit.

* * *

Six heures du matin. Elle se leva. "La journée appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt ". Elle bailla. Là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'un café. Après elle réfléchirait. Peut-être. Il était tôt quand même. Le café déjà bien entamé elle se pencha sur son problème du moment : le Patron. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle le savait . Mais rester quelques secondes dans la même pièce que lui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il allait falloir se contrôler ce soir, et demain aussi d'ailleurs. Elle soupira. Ca allait être dur cette histoire.

* * *

Il sortit, il avait du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui. Il se fit la réflexion que plus personne n'utilisait cette expression.

Il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça. Mais voir cette chose devant la porte, l'énerva à un point beaucoup trop élevé pour quelque chose de si ordinaire.

Il la plaqua contre le mur.

-On pourrait peut-être terminer notre petite discussion.

Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille . Son visage de porcelaine à quelques centimètres du sien lui permis de sentir son souffle quand elle lui répondit.

-Je vous en prie, la porte est ouverte.

Un sourire mauvais éclairant son fin visage. Il entra donc dans l'appartement. C'était rangé. Ce fut la première pensée qui lui vint . Il est vrai qu'il était lui même un grand maniaque, mais il dû s'avouer que là il s'était fait battre. Car malgré l'ordre qui y régnait on avait une impression de chaleur, de "cosy". Peut-être le bois dont était pourvu tout les meubles? Ou plutôt l'impression de bordel organisé. Oui c'était vraiment cela. Il y avait beaucoup d'éléments mais le tout agencé pour ne pas surcharger l'ensemble. Elle se pencha devant une petite armoire et il put la détailler plus attentivement à son aise. Elle portait une jupe taille haute en cuir et un chemisier rouille avec un imposant collier. Ses cheveux ébène était relevés en un imposant chignon. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait soutenir le poids, mais fut interrompu dans ses pensés par un verre ambré devant ses yeux.

-Merci

-C'est toujours un plaisir.

Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire froid.

-J'ai réfléchi

Dit-il.

-Ca vous change.

Devant sa mine et rajouta.

-Si ça fait trop mal j'ai des aspirines, mais je vous en prie continuer.

Ce même sourire , il avait envie de le lui arracher du visage.

-Je pense que nous sommes frustrés de ne pas pouvoir être attirer sexuellement l'un par l'autre.

Continua-t-il.

-J'imagine qu'il n'y qu'une façon de venir à bout de cette "frustration".

-C'est vous qui l'aurez voulu.

Il bu son verre et commença à détacher sa chemise, elle se précipita sur lui et se mit à l'aider. Ses mains libres, il en profita pour les poser sur ses reins, commença à remonter la gauche dans son dos jusqu'à détacher le collier. Mit sa bouche dans son cou et s'appliqua à la mordiller méthodiquement. A son tour elle le débarrassa de sa chemise et passa ses mains fines dans son dos nu. Il retira les épingles qui retenaient ses longs cheveux puis la chemise dont elle était encore pourvue et la fit tomber sur le tapis. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

-N'y pense même pas.

Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, et cela sonnait comme une menace.

-Pourquoi? Cela rend la chose plus réaliste pourtant.

-Je réserve cela à quelqu'un que j'aimerais vraiment.

Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

-Je ne te savais pas si optimiste. Cela fait longtemps que je n'y crois plus, moi.

Elle lui retira ses lunettes. Il aurait dû l'en empêcher mais il la laissa faire. Il plongea dans les grandes prunelles grises qui lui faisaient face. Voilà il avait trouver quelque chose de vraiment beau chez elle. Ces grands yeux semblaient contenir le monde, si pétillant de vie et pourtant à y regarder de plus près ils étaient tristes, infiniment tristes. Combien de temps restèrent ils comme cela elle allongée sur le tapis et lui sur elle à se regarder, se découvrir ? Longtemps. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres rouges et il ne put résister , il y colla les siennes.

* * *

Il souffla et apprécia la chaleur qui se dégageait du petit corps à ses côtés. Il aimerait connaître plus de journalistes de ce types là. Il aurait voulu rester là une éternité à la serrer dans ses bras comme cela. Il était si passa une main dans ses longs cheveux quand une sonnette retentit.

-" Für Elise" sérieusement?

Ce fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le coup quand il entendit la célèbre composition de Beethoven.

-Je préfère le "praeludium" mais il n'y avait pas. Reste ici!

Elle se leva et enfila vite sa jupe et une chemise. Elle quitta la chambre. Comment y étaient ils arrivés d'ailleurs? Peu importe, il haussa les épaules. Epaules qui se raidirent à l'entente d'une voix geignarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3

Bon ben voilà, déjà le troisième chapitre (j'avais congé aujourd'hui et les chapitres sont écris à l'avance sur un cahier il e suffit de les recopier et de les modifié un peu (oui je sais c'est sadique de vous faire attendre mouhahahahah))

Review (et oui je ne sais toujours pas y répondre autrement mais je m'en fou c'et très bien ici):

Ama3elle: et oui le lemon. Moi aussi j'adore les lire (j'assume parfaitement le côté perverse moi aussi ;)) mais les écrire j'ai encore du mal . Mais je te promet il y aura plein d'occasion d'en avoir mais pas dans ce chapitre ci , plus tard. J'espère qu'entre temps j'aurai plus pris mes marques avec les personnages et que je me sentirai à l'aise. j'espère en attendant que ce chapitre très sage te plaira ;)

Mutekiam: eh surprise! Et oui toi tu poste une nouvelle histoire sans prévenir moi c'est un chapitre! ( pour ceux qui aurait lu ça et qui ne sont pas Mutekiam allé lire son histoire c'est vraiment sympa et ça promet). Encore merci et la prochaine foi tu auras droit à une avant première ;)

Il devait tout de suite la prévenir que le repas avec le Prof et la Fille ait reporté à demain. Au cas où elle aurait préparé quelque chose et que ce soit trop tard. "Oui, c'est ça trouve toi des excuses. Tu as juste envie de la voir" lui souffla une voix dans la tête. Il grimaça en se rendant compte que ladite voix était beaucoup trop grave. " Si je deviens comme Mathieu c'est la fin" .Mais il devait reconnaître que depuis l'arrivée d'Adèle il était différent. Il avait toujours hâte de la voir , de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec elle (même si elle était nul , la voir s'escrimer à essayer de le battre lui faisait monter un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles), simplement être avec elle le rendait heureux.

Il toqua à sa porte, qu'elle lui ouvrit grand sourire. Elle était si belle , même les joues rosies et ses longs cheveux ébènes décoiffés elle restait la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie.

-Salut! Lui lança-t-elle joyeusement

-Le peux rentrer?

-Oui. Et elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Tu veux quelque chose?

-Tu as du jus?

-Pomme ça te vas?

-Oui, merci.

Elle partit vers la cuisine. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était bizarrement jamais venu. C'était vraiment le désordre, comme si un ouragan était passé par là.

-Tiens.

Un verre de jus atterri dans sa main. Voyant son air ahuri devant le désordre ambiant elle cru bon d'ajouter:

-D'habitude c'est plus ranger. J'ai juste pas eu le temps , tu m'as prise à l'improviste.

Dit-elle avec un air embarrassé démenti par son regard pétillant de malice.

-Tu voulais me dire quoi?

-Euh...

Il s'était perdu dans ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

-Le dîner de ce soir est reporté à demain.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc . Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce rire , c'était ce qu'il préférait avec son éclatant sourire, on aurait dit un filet d'eau pure dégringolant une cascade.

-Désolée, j'ai eu per un instant qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de grave devant ta mine si sérieuse .

-Ah, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non! Il ne pleurerait pas devant elle!

-On va chez toi? Il y a des jeux là-bas et je sens que j'ai une de ces chances! Je vais t'écraser à Mario kart!

-Tu peux toujours rêver!

-La première course commence maintenant! Le premier dans le canapé à gagner!

Dit-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie.

-Eh! C'est trop injuste!

S'écria-t-il, néanmoins il arborait un grand sourire et la suivit.

_Il avait entendu la porte claquer. Il était impressionner. La rapidité avec laquelle elle avait manipulé le gosse pour qu'il quitte l'appartement le plus vite possible et tout cela sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte. Si il avait eu un chapeau il lui aurait tiré. Le gamin étai vraiment stupide. Non, candide plutôt. Il aurait tellement voulu voir sa têt à la découverte de l'état de l'appartement , cela aurait été tellement amusant. Il se dirigea vers le salon pour récupérer ses affaires. Qui étaient disséminée un

peu partout. Habillé , il se mi en quête de ses lunettes , sur la table du salon. Il sourit, elle avait raison, elle avait beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui.

Il quitta l'appartement pour rentrer dans le sien. Mathieu leva un sourcil.

-Si tôt?

Il regarda sa montre, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de rentrer plus tard.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose. Tu veux m'aider à chercher?

Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mathieu soupira, il devait avoir pris l'habitude , à force. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre quand un panda enrager fit irruption.

-Mathieu!

L'intéressé tourna deux yeux fatigués vers lui.

-Tu te rends compte que ça fait des jours qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger? Jusqu'ici je pouvais le supporter mais là c'est trop je viens juste de finir ma réserve personnelle de bambou! Et le pire c'est que tu ne semble même pas vouloir régler ça!

-J'ai autre chose à te proposer que du bambou si tu as faim gamin.

Lança le Patron. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire virer la Panda au cramoisi. Intéressant. Il allait continuer sur cette voie si une Adèle amusée n'était pas intervenue en tournant son petit visage vers eux.

-Je suis surement en train de sacrifier une victoire mais je veux bien prendre du bambou la prochaine foi que je vais faire les courses.

-Non!

Répondit le Panda un peut trop sèchement. Le Patron se raidit.

-Dans ce cas tu va être obligé de te contenter de moi.

Cela aurait dû l'enchanter d'avoir la boule de poil prête à tout pour lui et pourtant. Il lui sembla qu'il disait ça plus par formalité qu'autre chose. Adèle se leva..

-Je dois y aller. J'ai du travail.

Un bref signe de la main et une porte claqua. Le bruit sembla se répercuter dans tout son être. Il alla dans sa chambre pour se changer (l'odeur d'agrumes que le parfum d'Adèle dégageait lui donnait envie de vomir. Il lui rappelait plutôt ce visage d'ange , c'était ça qui lui donnait la nausée) , puis sil partit à son tour. Le tout sous le regard ébahi de Mathieu et ceux énervés du Panda et du Geek, mais pas pour le mêmes raisons.

_Mathieu ne comprenait plus rien. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours d'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Cet évènement avait confirmé ses pressentiments , il ne comprenait plus ses doubles. Maître Panda avait paru énervé contre Adèle et le Patron malgré sa froideur avait voulu la protéger? Il soupira , c'était beaucoup trop compliqué. C'était leurs affaires, ils sauraient les régler seuls ,non? Lâche? Oui , mais fatigué surtout. Il se mt donc à la recherche d'un magasin vendant du bambou en plein Paris, à midi. Super. Il eut tout le temps de s'en vouloir , c'est vrai que lui était il passer par l'esprit quand il avait créer un personnage se nourrissant de bambou? Il venait d'en trouver (enfin) et décida que finalement cette petite marche lui avait fait du bien. Il s'arrêta, là dans le café, il ne se trompait pas,

c'était bien cette adorable visage de porcelaine qui était en train de boire tranquillement un café. Il hésita à entrer puis n'y tenant plus il se décida à entrer dans l'élégant établissement. C'était chaleureux avec toutes ces boiseries , le rouge, l'or. Ca devait surtout être fichtrement cher. Journaliste elle lui avait dit. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle releva la tête, toujours aussi belle . On aurait dit une poupée. Un serveur arriva , repris la tasse devant elle puis regarda le jeune fille un peu trop longtemps.

-Tu veux quoi? Elle attendit. Pour boire .

-Euh un café ? Avec un sucre s'il vous plait.

Le (beau) serveur se retourna à nouveau vers Adèle, qui hocha de la tête. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, en fait on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle regardait son gouter s'éloigner.

-Il est pas mal. Il me tourne autour depuis tout à l'heure. Un sourire carnassier vint fleurir sur sa bouche rouge. J'ai déjà une idée de pourboire.

Mathieu grimaça, le Patron aurait dit cela qu'il ne s'en serait pas formaliser, mais l'entendre sortir de la bouche d'un ange , il avait du mal.

-Tu travailles ici?

Se décida-t-il enfin à demander.

-Oui , c'est un investissement. Mais il fait calme été le café est bon.

Elle désigna la pile de dossier devant elle.

-Je doit tout connaître et trouver un angle d'attaque.

Dit-elle en souriant. Le beau serveur arriva avec deux tasses fumantes à la délicieuse odeur de café.

-Café noir sans sucre .

Dit-il en déposant un sourire pour Adèle. Il déposa beaucoup moins délicatement la tasse devant Mathieu .

-Il sait ce qui l'attend?

Lui demanda-t-il en désignant le serveur.

-Je crois qu'il n'attend que ça .

Répondit-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Il inspira.

-Le Geek est bizarre , out comme le Patron et Maître Panda.

-Le Geek a enfin trouvé une amie, le Patron n'est pas attiré par moi et le panda est jaloux de cet état de fait.

Mathieu bloqua.

-Le Patron ? Il n'a pas envie d'abuser de toi?

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu en as de la chance.

-C'est plutôt le Geek qui en as, il ne perd pas sa seule amie.

-Pourquoi le panda est jaloux alors si il n'y a rien.

Elle bu une gorgée avant de répondre.

-Parce que le Patron me traite différemment.

-Comme être poli par exemple.

-Bien vu Sherlock.

-Ca va?

Elle le regarda étonnée.

-Oui , pourquoi?

-Nouvelle ville, nouveaux voisins, tu arrives à prendre tes repaires?

-On verra ça demain.

Répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique avant de replonger dans ses dossiers. Il la laissa comme cela. Assise, son café , ses dossiers, son visage d'ange paisible et un serveur dans son ombre. Il trouva ce tableau irréel, mais incroyablement beau. Il aurait voulu la peindre mais à la place il se dirigea vers son appartement.


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre! Vous êtes (je l'espère) super content hein? Eh bien comment vous dire... Je suis assez inconstante dans la longueur de mes chapitres et celui là est assez court. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les suivants sont beaucoup plus longs ;)

Alors ama3elle tu voulais du lemon? Tu auras du lemon! Bon c'est mon premier lemon, donc ayez pitié de moi :(. A la base il n'était même pas sensé existé à la place il y avait une belle ellipse mais finalement je tente le lemon ! Pour ceux qui préfère le monde de guimauve il y en aura bientôt et le lemon est en fin de chapitre donc vous pouvez passer ;)

chapitre 4

Le dîner se déroula parfaitement normalement. Si pour être heureuse la peluche devait être taquinée il s'exécuterait. Ca ne le gênait pas, au contraire même. Mais là il n'avait pas faim, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était quitter cette table. Il partit dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda à son rebords et alluma une cigarette . Il n'avait parlé d'Adèle à personne. Même pas à Tatiana qui était pourtant la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Pourquoi avait il fait cela? Il avait pourtant l'habitude de raconter tout ses bons coups à Tatiana , et Dieu sait que cela avait été bien avec la petite journaliste. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il voulait garder le petit ange rien que pour lui. C'était son jardin secret. Personne ne devait savoir.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir là .

Résonna une voix cristalline dans la nuit.

-Plus de vouvoiement ? Tu avais raison, cela à diminué la distance entre nous.

Elle était négligemment accoudée au balcon de son appartement à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Une robe blanche vaporeuse l'entourait d'un halo blanc. C'était presque irréel, c'était un ange.

-On va être obligé de travailler ensemble. Tu ne me connais pas.

Dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je n'aurai jamais dit que je te connaissais d'une quelconque manière, j'aurai bien trop honte.

Il souffla, de la fumée l'entoura un bref instant.

-Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi.

Lui répondit-il. Le silence se fit plus pesant, mais il n'était en rien désagréable, plutôt cotonneux.

-Je ne comprends pas. Ni les gens qui ont envie de toi , ni toi. C'est ça la chose la plus frustrante.

-Au oins nous sommes deux.

Il ne souriait pas, elle non plus. Il enleva ses lunettes et elle son masque. Son visage devint de glace et ses yeux aussi dur que l'acier dont ils avaient la couleur. Il la préférait tellement comme ça. Le visage glacial, où aucun sentiments ne venait troubler l'harmonie de ses traits. Froide , calculatrice. Et dire que la majorité des gens aimaient la façade souriante qu'elle leur présentait. Lui il aimait le visage froid et les grands yeux tristes derrière leur apparente duretés.

-Nous sommes pareils.

Souffla-t-il.

-C'est méchant , je suis bien pire.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Puis comme d'un commun accord , elle franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient accrochée au-dessus du vide. Il la réceptionna et l'embrassa. D'une mais il enleva la longue robe découvrant le corps blanc au rayon de la lune.

-Tu portes toujours une robe sans rien en-dessous pour aller t'accouder à ton balcon?

Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Elle sourit.

-Il faut toujours être prévoyant. Même si pour tout t'avouer j'avais prévu ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se colla à lui, et l'embrassa, elle avait ses mains dans son cou. Il passa une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux et de l'autre il la souleva pour la jeter sur le lit. Elle ne pesait presque rien, Mais réussi à le faire basculer sur elle. Il plaça sa tête contre sa frêle poitrine. Elle le repoussa légèrement.

-Déshabille toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à profiter du paysage.

Il ut un sourire pervers et s'exécuta. C'est vrai que c'était agréable de regarder ce corps blanc nu allongé sur le lit. Quand il eut fini elle sourit et se releva brusquement pour inverser les rôles. Elle commença à parcourir son corps de sa bouche de haut en bas. Arrivée à l'endroit critique elle commença à parcourir des cercles autour de son sexe sans jamais le toucher. Le désir devenait de plus en plus violent. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, mais elle avait décidé de jouer avec lui. Il attendit donc aussi patiemment qu'il pouvait. Elle releva vers lui deux yeux beaucoup trop innocents pour ce qu'elle faisait. Il sourit. Elle faisait tout pour le pousser à bout mais on verra bien gagnera. Finalement elle se décida enfin à entourer son sexe en érection de sa bouche. Il ne put retenir les gémissements de plaisir quand elle commença les mouvements de bas en haut. Puis elle s'arrêta et lui attrapa les épaules pour le faire basculer contre elle . Leurs yeux brillaient out deux de plaisirs. Etrangement il ne voulait pas trop la faire patienter. Juste suffisamment pour qu'elle le supplie. Il commença à mordiller son téton jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un son plaintif. Il se décida enfin à la pénétrer . D'abords lentement mais elle ne voulait pas rester inactive simplement à se tenir au draps. Elle attrapa son dos et le griffa malgré ses ongles courts . Il gémit . Elle poussa un cris de plaisir. Elle attrapa son cou de ses mains pour venir y placer sa tête pour pouvoir le mordre. Il avait lui le visage collé contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient tout deux proches de l'orgasme. Il jouir ensemble puis se séparèrent à bout de souffle.


	5. Chapter 5

Petit clin d'œil à Tara Duncan à un endroit (je dis ça mais je pense qu'il n'y aura que Mutekiam pour trouver (et oui Tara Duncan c'est bien! J'assume!))

Et les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et j'ai besoin de critiques ! hum, désolée c'est juste que là on est a plus de 100 vues (merci c'est génial!) pour sept malheureuses petites reviews :'( ayez pitié de moi...

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 5

Elle se réveilla à cause du soleil. Ils n'avaient pas fermer la fenêtre hier. Elle était bien. Oui, d'habitude elle n'était pas aussi heureuse de se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme avec qui elle venait de passer la nuit. C'est vrai que d'habitude elle préférait s'éclipser, ne laisser qu'un souvenir derrière elle. Pas de sentiments. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était passer un bon moment, pas de trouver le grand amour. Elle se blottit plus contre celui qui bouleversait ses habitudes. Elle le sentit bouger, il posa sa tête contre la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi , dans un demi-sommeil. Oui, ils étaient bien. Un coup frappé à la porte vint briser leur bulle de bonheur.

-J'ai une super idée! Je veux tout le monde dans le salon dans cinq minutes!

La voix de Mathieu résonna. Elle le vit se lever, juste prendre le temps d'enfiler un caleçon et ouvrir la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de réveiller les gens si tôt gamin? grogna-t-il.

Elle sourit , il devait être plus ou moins neuf heures et ils étaient réveiller depuis quelques temps déjà.

-J'ai une idée pour le prochain SLG! On commence le tournage demain!

Elle entendis son amant soupirer , puis il referma la porte.

-Tu ressors par la fenêtre?

L'interrogea-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Elle était comme hypnotisée.

-Je le ferai bien si ma robe était en état.

Répondit- elle avec un sourire coquin, qu'il lui rendit .

-Je n'avais pas pensé au lendemain. Prend quelque chose dans l'armoire.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole il ouvrit ladite armoire et prit pour lui chemise, pantalon et veste noire. Elle chantonna.

-"Noir c'est noir, il n'y a plus d'espoir"

Elle ne savait pas chanter, mais elle s'en moquait. Il la regarda avec un demi-sourire. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avant de quitter la chambre. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Noir, elle soupira de plus belle. Elle allait avoir l'aire malade. En même temps on se moquai bien de son teint pour passer par une fenêtre. Elle mit un pantalon, il lui arrivait à mi-mollet . Elle sourit, elle était grande, en fait non c'était plutôt lui qui était petit. Elle le fit tenir avec une ceinture à la taille puis enfila une chemise, dont elle laissa quelques boutons ouverts pour faire un joli décolleté. Elle sourit en voyant son reflet. Adorable. Elle n'était pas narcissique, ni prétentieuse, elle était consciente de se atouts. Atouts que l'autre con ignorait superbement. Elle passa négligemment une main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés. Il les adorait. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Jusqu'où arriverait-elle à le pousser?

…

Le Geek mangea vite. Il avait tellement hâte d'aller la voir et de lui proposer de venir voir le tournage de SLG demain. Mathieu avait dit qu'elle ne gênerait pas! Il était tellement heureux! Il sortit donc en vitesse pour aller toquer à côté. Elle lui ouvrit. Elle portait un short en cuir et un chemise rose pâle. Il était encore une foi subjugué. Elle semblait pressée.

-Euh désolée j'ai pas vraiment le temps là, mon réveil à pas sonné. Rendez-vous à 15 heures au café devant le cinéma?

Il hocha de la tête, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit. Il resta sur le pallier plusieurs secondes avec la main à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Il avait un rendez-vous! Avec une fille!

* * *

Tatiana était perplexe. Le Patron qu'elle croyait connaître, agissait bizarrement depuis quelques jours. Avant il était constamment énervé et insatiable pour le sexe. Mais ce matin il était arrivé en sifflant? Le Patron sifflotait tranquillement?! Quelqu'un allait mourir? non , il l'aurait prévenue. Elle secoua la tête puis la leva vers l'homme en noir. Ses yeux étaient cachés par les vers opaques, mais elle était sur que derrière ils souriaient. Elle entendit la voix de leur "portier" résonner.

-Vous êtes là pourquoi?

Tatiana haussa un sourcil. Ils étaient dans un bordel, il y avait peu de choses à faire (ou beaucoup selon le point de vue). Elle regarda l'heure, une heure de l'après-midi. Etrange , il y avait des originaux.

-C'est pour voir le Patron.

Elle se redressa d'un coup. Cette voix féminine avait mis tellement de mépris, de moquerie dedans qu'on ne pouvait rester sans réaction. Elle vit le Patron se lever et de sa démarche féline se diriger vers la porte.

-Laissez la entrer.

Sa voix était chargée de colère. Toute bonne humeur l'avait quitté. Tatiana vit la jeune fille entrer d'une démarche sautillante. Elle était d'une beauté irréelle et dénotait dans le décor. Grande, fine, des cheveux noirs coupés courts à la garçonne donnait un côté androgyne. Mais le short en cuir et la chemise rose , ainsi que les traits fins de son visage ne laissaient aucun doute quand au sexe de la personne. Elle tendit une main fine, que le patron serra.

-Enchantée, Adèle, la voix était toujours moqueuse, Pourrions nous parler affaires dans un endroit un peu plus privé?

Sa voix était devenue glaciale d'un coup. Tatiana se raidit.

-Pourquoi pas sur ce canapé?

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de l'homme.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Plus tard peut-être.

-C'est une promesse que je n'oublierai pas. Suivez moi.

Un signe de tête vers Tatiana lui intima de venir la suivre également. Elle se dirigea avec eux, mais était sur ses gardes . Cette fille n'était pas une prostitué, elle était différente. L'aura qu'elle dégageait avait quelque chose de dangereux mêlé d'innocence toute feinte. Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau. Elle remarqua que Michel , leur comptable, était déjà là, assit. Il devait avoir un cinquantaine d'année et aurait pu paraître banal si son visage mou n'avait pas été pourvu de deux yeux gris vifs et intelligents.

-Voilà, nous sommes en privé. J'aurai préféré plus d'intimité, mais vous semblez vraiment tenir à ce que nous parlions affaires.

Dit-il de sa voix grave avant de s'appuyer sur le bureau. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour inspecter les lieux puis se tourna à nouveau ers son interlocuteur , sure d'elle.

-Vous avez besoin de moi.

Tatiana ne s'attendait pas à ça, et vu la réaction du Patron lui non plus.

-Pardon? En quoi moi, j'aura besoin de toi gamine?

-Voyons , réfléchissez vous avez déjà dû entendre parler de moi. Bon , c'est vrai que c'est la première foi que je viens ici, d'habitude je ne reste jamais longtemps dans la même ville, j'aime bien voyager. Réfléchissez! Bon je vous donne un indice, disons que si nous travaillons ensemble je vous proposerai un contrat préférentiel.

-Bien sur. Pourrai-je savoir mes avantages à vous payer? En quoi êtes vous plus intéressante?

-Disons que "Je m'engagerai à ne pas vous tuer sans vous avoir au préalable averti".

Le Patron la regarda assit sur son bureau.

-Une tueuse à gages donc. Vous avez des références, des raisons valables pour que je vous paye le prix fort?

Elle sourit.

-Premièrement mes prix sont relativement corrects, surtout pour le travail impeccable que je fais. Quand à mes références je vous ait fait une liste, incomplète je vous l'avoue, de personnes malheureusement décédées aujourd'hui.

Elle lui tendit le papier, il regarda sans rien laissé paraître, puis le passa à Tatiana. Elle avait appris à ne pas se laisser impressionner, toujours garder un visage impassible, mais là elle eut du mal. Sur la liste, des meurtres non-élucidés, des accidents de toutes sortes et autres suicides. d'accord c'était une pro, le Patron n'allait pas hésité une seule seconde.

-Cela ne change rien, pourquoi irai-je vous payez pour exécuter un meurtre que je pourrai très bien faire moi-même.

-Il n'y aura aucun lien entre la malheureuse victime et moi. Donc aucun lien avec vous, donc plus de sécurité pour vous. De plus les policiers ne me suspectent jamais.

-Pourquoi?

Son visage paru vexé, puis elle se métamorphosa. Elle devint si fragile, une enfant qu'on voulait à tout prix protéger. Même Tatiana eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien. Le masque se brisa aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu et elle redevint à nouveau froide et calculatrice.

-Bien, j'aimerai juste vérifier que vous êtes bien celle que vous prétendez être.

-Le premier meurtre est offert par la maison.

Un sourire glacial s'afficha sur son visage. Le Patron ouvrit un tiroir et lui tendit une photo.

-Vous le connaissez?

-Bien sur, ça va être amusant. Pour quand?

-Il doit être mort pour demain matin.

Un sourire mauvais vint fleurir sur les lèvres du Patron. Tatiana frissonna , il n'agissait pas normalement. Ils avaient plusieurs semaines devant eux avant que l'homme sur la photo ne devienne un problème. Il semblait détester Adèle.

-Et si j'avais des choses prévue ce soir?

Elle se rapprocha de lui d'une démarche chaloupée, leurs visages se touchaient presque.

-Vous êtes payée pour vous adapter.

-Passez moi un dossier. Je veux tout savoir de lui, sa vie ne doit avoir aucun secret pour moi. D'habitude je fais ça moi-même mais là je manque de temps. Ce qui est triste je trouve que c'est une des parties les plus exitante du boulot. Vous avez ça j'imagine?

Bien sûr ils avaient ça, le Patron était un maniaque. Il avait répertorié toutes les personnes avec qui il travaillait ou pourrais travailler. Il lui tendit donc de mauvaise grâce un dossier.

-Tenez mon numéro de téléphone, si vous avez besoin de moi. N'y pensez même pas, c'est purement professionnel.

L'homme en noir le pris et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Vous le donnez à tout vos clients?

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille si bas que Tatiana dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre.

-Seulement à ceux qui ont suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir me payer plusieurs fois .

Sa voix était sensuelle, langoureuse. Elle vit le Patron lui passer une main dans le dos, qu'Adèle attrapa et passa près de ses lèvres avant de le repousser et de se diriger vers la porte.

-A demain donc!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! Cela n'a pas pris trop de temps de recopié ce chapitre , donc déjà de retour! Merci à mutekiam pour l'unique review à laquelle j'ai eut droit (c'est un appel de phares (je vous demande donc de me laisser une toute petite et malheureuse review (alors je dis ça pas juste pour être chiante mais aussi parce que j'ai vraiment envie de m'améliorer et de prendre vos avis en compte (donc là je mets des parenthèses))))

Je suis passée en mode guimauve. C'était juste pour prévenir (mais c'est rien comparé au futur).

Chapitre 6

Il se regarda dans le miroir, il allait finir par être en retard si il continuait comme ça. Il était déjà remonté trois fois alors qu'il ne possédait qu'un t-shirt. Il était même allé dans la chambre du Patron pour lui prendre une veste (il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie, mais pour elle il était prêt à prendre tout les risques).

-Tu devrais y aller, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Lui dit le Panda. Ce dernier semblait aussi excité que lui.

-J'y vais.

Son grand sourire était toujours sur son visage quand il arriva devant le café, et elle toujours aussi belle , pourtant quelque chose avait changé.

-Où sont tes cheveux?

Elle releva la tête et passa une main distraitement dans ses cheveux désormais courts.

-J'avais envie de changer. Ca te plaît?

-Oui, beaucoup.

Il vit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres rouges. Oui, il aimait beaucoup. Ca la faisait paraître plus jeune, ils pourraient avoir le même âge. Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Un chocolat chaud , s'il te plait.

Elle fit un signe de main un serveur ,beaucoup trop beau, qui accourut aussitôt. Et commanda pour eux deux. Le serveur le dévisagea bizarrement puis s'en alla. Combien de temps dura ce rêve éveillé? Une, deux heures ? Le temps passait si vite avec elle , qu'il en perdait toute notion . Quand ils sortirent et qu'ils étaient juste en face du cinéma , pourquoi ne pas y aller? Il choisit le film, ils étaient ensembles et riaient, c'était parfait. Il se plaisait à regarder les lumières danser sur son visage pâle, son sourire. Elle était en train de regarder l'écran avec attention, quand elle sursauta et pris sa main dans la sienne. Il rougit, mais ne la retira pas. A la fin de la séance leurs mains étaient complètement entrelacées. Ils les gardèrent comme ça en sortant. Il la regarda, il avait peur, mais osa. Il se tendit pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes, elle se pencha pour les attraper. Il se fondit en elle, c'était magique. Elle l'aimait! Il le sentait. Pour lui le temps c'était arrêté. Quand ils se séparèrent elle avait les joues aussi rouge que lui et le même sourire bienheureux. Ils rentrèrent vers l'appartement , parfois elle l'arrêtait pour lui voler un baiser, parfois c'était lui. Main dans la main , le sourire aux lèvres. Les passant souriaient devant eux, attendris. Devant la porte de l'appartement il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Si tu veux garder sa secret, si tu veux que ce soit notre secret, qu'ils ne sachent rien, je comprendrai. Dit-elle gentiment en passant une main sur sa joue.

-Non! Je veux qu'ils sachent que je t'aime et toi, il hésita, tu m'aimes?

-Oui!

Et comme pour le confirmer elle l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait calme. pas de hurlements ou de bruits de jeux vidéos. Personne sur l'ordi ou la consol. Mais où était passé le gamin? Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Mathieu était en train de cuisiner. A oui, c'était aujourd'hui que le binoclard et l'autre blondasse venaient les envahir. Il soupira , il était déjà à cran à cause du problème monumental que représentait Adèle. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle foutait ici? Il règlerait ça plus tard , là il devait tenir un dîner sans égorger quelqu'un.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? Demanda-t-il à son créateur, celui-ci sursauta, il était arrivé à pas de loup, puis le regarda bizarrement. Tu n'y arriveras jamais seul. Pour justifier son soudain élan d'altruisme.

-Tu peux t'occuper des légumes. Répondit-il en lui collant un couteau et un planche devant les yeux.

-Tu es nulle part en fait.

-Ne me le rappelle pas.

Puis il retourna cuisiner dans son coin.

-Où est la peluche? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Travaille, encore. Il hésita puis ajouta. Il est bizarre ses derniers temps, il ne parle qu'au Geek et évite le plus possible le salon.

-C'est pas le salon qu'il évite mais Adèle. Ricana-t-il.

-Tu peux bien parlé.

Il grimaça.

-Pas faux.

-Tu vas devoir faire un effort, tu le sais?

-Ca fait une semaine que je l'évite pour me préparer à ce calvaire. Et toi quelles dispositions as-tu prises?

-Moi ça va.

-C'est bien d'y croire. Il est où le seul qui l'aime d'ailleurs?

Au moment où il prononçait cette phrase, la porte s'ouvrit et des éclats de rire en parvint. Mathieu et lui se dirigèrent vers la source et il se figea. Elle et le Geek. ils s'embrassaient, et pas chastement comme on aurait pu s'y attendre avec le Geek. Non avec passion. "Comme elle aurait pu t'embraser, toi" " Je m'y serai mieux pris que cet incapable". Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement, ne laissa rien paraître. Pourtant à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un comme ce larbin! Il n'avait aucune raison de réagir ainsi. Oui , c'était un instinct de protection vis-à-vis de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère . Rien d'autre.

-Euh, vous dites si on vous gênes?

Mathieu avait dit cela en essayant de paraître détendu, sans y arriver. De quel droit se permettait-elle de toucher au Geek? De lui donner de faux espoirs? Ce dernier devint aussi rouge que son t-shirt. Ce fut adèle qui se ressaisit le plus vite.

-Désolée, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là. Je vais chercher le dessert.

Et elle quitta la pièce avec un grand sourire heureux. "Désolée" c'est ça oui.

-Ca dure depuis quand? Demanda Mathieu.

-Cet après-midi, je l'ai embrassée juste après le cinéma. Répondit le petit.

-Vous me préviendrez quand vous déciderez de passer à l'étape supérieur, je pourrai vous aider. Dit-il en adressant un sourire carnassier au gameur, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir encore plus.

Surtout faire comme si de rien n'était. Tout était parfaitement normal. Le Geek avait une copine , que lui il haïssait et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'était amusé avec elle pas plus tard que ce matin que quelque chose devait changer. Pas plus que le fait qu'elle était une dangereuse psychopathe. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Il entendit la voix de Mathieu comme étouffée leur demander de mettre la table, parce qu'ils arriveraient bientôt et qu'il n'était absolument nul part!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda un panda venant visiblement de débarquer.

-Le gamin c'est enfin trouvé une copine et pas de bol pour nous c'est Adèle.

-Oh mais c'est trop bien! Ca s'est bien passé alors le rendez-vous!

-Oui, on a été au cinéma et c'est après que je l'ai embrassée.

-Je suis tellement content pour toi mon petit Geek!

Et il pris le plus jeune dans ses bras.

-Tu dois tout me raconter!

Il les laissa pour retourner à la passionnante tâche du coupage des légumes. Quand Adèle revint enfin il fit tout pour l'ignorer, de toute manière elle était bien trop occupée avec le Geek et le Panda. Ils semblaient s'entendre super bien, un autre mystère à élucider plus tard, si il s'ennuyait . Le calvaire fut encore plus dur à endurer, quand le Prof et la Fille arrivèrent avec vingt minutes de retard (ce qui arrangeait bien Mathieu, mais ne l'empêcha pas de leur faire un sermon sur la ponctualité). Adèle était parfaite dans son rôle de petite amie modèle, sa conversation était suffisamment intelligente pour qu'elle plaise au scientifique et la Fille adorait ses goûts vestimentaires. D'ailleurs le Prof et la celle-ci étaient tout deux très intéressés très par le short en cuir qu'elle portait . Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait envie de vomir en voyant le couple se faire de chastes baisers, la voir rire, son visage tourné vers celui qu'elle disait aimer. La voir dans ses bras, … il devait vraiment sortir, sinon il allait devenir fou. Il alla devant l'immeuble pour fumer une cigarette, personne n'allait remarque son absence, et ceux qui la remarqueront seront plus heureux qu'autre chose. Il fut bien vite rejoint par son ange. il lui tendit la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. Elle la prit et il regarda hypnotisé la fumée légèrement bleutée sortir en volutes de cette bouche rouge . Elle la lui rendit.

-Je déteste fumer.

-Pourquoi avoir accepter la cigarette?

-Je me convainc que si je me dit que je déteste suffisamment une chose , je finirai bien par la détester à force.

Il lui tendit à nouveau la cigarette, qu'elle accepta. Ils fumèrent en silence, seul, juste eux dans cette agréable silence.

-Pourquoi les cheveux?

-Tu aimes?

-Non .

-Voilà pourquoi.

Il sourit et alluma une autre cigarette.

-Le gars que tu devais tuer s'est suicidé.

Elle se mit à rire. Il le regarda étonné

-Désolée, mais tu crois vraiment que ce gars s'est suicidé? Quelques heures après avoir posé un contrat sur sa tête? Sérieusement?

-Comment tu as fais? Il avait laissé une lettre expliquant son geste.

-Ah oui, la lettre. Celle où il expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporté la pression, ses dettes, la peur constante, sa vie sentimental désastreuse. Pauvre homme.

-Comment?

-J'ai sonné à sa porte il m'a ouvert, je l'ai étranglé avec sa ceinture, je l'ai pendu puis j'ai écrit le torchon qui lui sert de lettre de suicide. Je n'ai jamais été très douée avec la prose pleine de désespoir propre à ce genre de rédaction , contrairement à mon talent certain pour l'imitation d'écriture. Je me dis qu'il a vu la chose la plus belle de sa vie juste avant de mourir, tellement ironique.

Il soupira et lui ralluma une cigarette.

-Ton petit ami ne t'attend pas?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Il s'amusent et ils sont presque tous complètement bourrés. Mon absence n'a donc pas été remarquée, pas plus que la tienne d'ailleurs.

-Quitte le gosse.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça? répondit-elle surprise.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Elle continua.

-Je suis bien avec le Geek, c'est vrai que cela ne fait pas longtemps, mais je sens que je vais enfin être heureuse. Alors pourquoi j'abandonnerais ce bonheur?

-Pense à lui, tu es trop instable, tu ne sera jamais capable de l'aimer comme lui il t'aime.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Oh, monsieur joue au grand frère modèle, si c'est pas mignon. Tu me crois vraiment assez conne pour ne pas émettre un petit doute quand à une action aussi généreuse de ta part? Tu veux vraiment que je le quitte uniquement pour le protéger? Rien d'autre? Pas la moindre petite jalousie? Bien sûr que non, voyons toi jaloux? Pour ça il faudrait que tu m'aimes d'abords, et tu n'aimes personne n'est-ce pas? Tu m'aimes?

Elle le regarda de ses deux yeux tristes et innocents guettant sa réponse.

-Non.

Son visage devint glacial, elle écrasa sa cigarette et rentra dans l'appartement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde! Aujourd'hui un chapitre disons long (juste le double de d'habitude) , les prochains chapitres devraient être plus courts mais on sait jamais ;) .

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7

-Vous n'allez pas vous entasser tous ici? Je vais vous passer mon appartement pour la nuit, vous serez plus à l'aise.

-Nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre gentillesse, très chère .

-J'insiste. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire auquel il ne devrait pas résister.

-Dans ce cas nous vous suivons.

Elle ré-adressa un charmant sourire au Prof et à la Fille avant de les conduire jusque "chez elle ".

-Je vais vite me changer dans ma chambre. Il y a un canapé là, relativement confortable, et sinon moi je vous conseille le tapis particulièrement moelleux.

Elle laissa les deux le regard exorbités dans son salon et se changea en vitesse dans sa chambre. Mini-robe fuchsia, escarpin aux talons aiguille vertigineux noirs vernis, elle se remaquilla un peu puis pris du fard à paupières noir et fit un smokey-eye. Elle se regarda dans le miroir en sortant, c'était rouge à lèvres rouge et le yeux charbonneux ensemble elle avait l'air d'une pute. "Attends! Tu oublies la robe et les talons!", au fond, elle s'en moquait, et puis personne ne regarderait ses lèvres."C'est sur ils seront trop occupés avec la robe!", elle soupira et sortit devant les yeux toujours ébahis des deux clones de Mathieu. Elle se dirigea vers un des seuls endroits où elle pourrait oublier, l'oublier. Se réfugier dans l'alcool, elle faisait dans l'originalité. Elle arriva devant un bar où on passait de la musique relativement potable. Un homme la jugea de bas en haut sembla apprécier le spectacle et la laissa entrer. Elle soupira, on la laissait entrer juste parce que elle était mignonne? C'était ça le monde dans lequel elle était obligé de vivre? On se fiait uniquement à l'apparence! Elle repensa au "portrait de Dorian Gray" d'Oscar; jeune homme à la beauté incroyable qui avait fait le vœu de ne jamais vieillir, mais son âge et ses pêchés se marquait sur son portrait. Personne ne voyait sa vrai nature tout accaparés par sa beauté. Comment un homme au visage aussi beau pourrait être mauvais?

Elle se dirigea vers un endroit où elle pourrait danser, un chevalier servant lui proposait déjà de lui offrir un verre. Elle accepta avec plaisir. Combien de temps le manège de ses prétendants dura? Les verres s succédaient, sa vision commençait doucement à se brouiller et elle plongeait vers de cotonneux abysses. Elle reconnut sa silhouette s'avancer vers elle.

-Viens. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi , fais le pour lui.

Elle prit la main calleuse qu'il lui tendit et le froid de la nuit la réveilla quelque peu.

-Tu ne devais rien payer? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Non, je me suis tout fait offert.

-Tu leur offrais quoi en échange?

-A ton avis, dit-elle un sourire carnassier éclairant soudain son visage. Comment tu m'as retrouvée?

-Je ne te cherchais pas. Je suis arrivé là par hasard.

-Comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent, littéralement. Tu as bu encore plus que moi.

-Je tiens mieux l'alcool.

-Vu ton état je parierais pas là-dessus.

-C'est qui qui est venu te chercher dans un bar pour te ramener?

-C'est étrange que tu ne sois pas rester avec moi d'ailleurs au lieu de rentrer.

-J'essayais de t'éviter.

-Donc là tu me ramènes pour repartir ensuite!

-Non, je rentre vraiment. Et toi penses au gosse.

-Je suis pas vraiment en état de penser là.

-Moi non plus .

Ils arrivèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous à l'appartement des Sommet.

-Tu vas où?

-Chez le Geek, pourquoi? Tu préfèrerais que ce soit chez toi?

-Dégage.

Mais il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

-Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour arriver à cet effet coiffé-décoiffé ?

Elle entendit un ricanement, soupira puis entra dans la chambre de son copain.

-Tu étais où?

-Je suis désolée. Ca te gêne si je viens?

-Non, bien sur que non.

-Tu as bu?

-Oui.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa à ses côtés, se blottit tout contre lui et le sentit frissonner. Elle lui prit son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules. Elle se sentit en sécurité , c'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle craqua. Elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Il ne dit rien , se contenta de la serrer contre lui et de caresser sa tête pour la réconforter. Il serait toujours là pour elle, il était son point d'attache. Elle finit par s'endormir contre lui.

* * *

Mathieu décida de les réveiller. Il était lui-même fatigué ,mais le Prof et la Fille n'étaient là qu'aujourd'hui et ils devaient commencer à tourner l'épisode le plus tôt possible. Il commença sa tournée par le Panda, qui grogna mais sorti, le Hippie qui ne répondit pas (tout à fait normal et Mathieu ne s'en formalisa donc pas). Le Patron sorti sans doute réveillé par tout le bruit. Il avait mauvaise mine et de larges cernes sous les yeux. Mathieu toqua à la porte du plus jeune. Pas de réponse, bizarre. Il ouvrit la porte

-Ne reste pas comme ça la bouche ouverte, tu risque de gober autre chose qu'une mouche sinon. Lui dit la voix grave.

Mais il ne pouvait rester que comme ça devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le Geek tenait dans ses bras une Adèle visiblement nue, au vu de ses épaules blanches découvertes et des vêtements éparpillés par terre. Le Patron le rejoignit tout aussi ébahi. Les amoureux commencèrent à émerger de leur sommeil et le Geek en se redressant fit tomber légèrement la couverture , dévoilant ainsi la poitrine de la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes trop mignon! C'était comment? Lança le Panda joyeusement.

Cela eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité , il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à noyer son chagrin dans le café. Pourquoi cela l'avait-t-il tant gêné de voir le Geek avec Adèle? Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel de voir une de ses personnalité dans cette situation, pourtant là cela avait été différent. Le Geek grandissait, il devenait un homme, il s'éloignait du petit garçon chétif qu'il avait été. "Ou c'est juste que tu n'aimes pas Adèle?" Oui aussi. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'entrée successive de ses personnalités dans la cuisine. Le Hippie était déjà complètement irrécupérable, maître Panda sifflotait rayonnant, le Prof et la Fille arrivèrent ensemble, le Patron prit une aspirine et une tasse de café, triste, …. attends attends un Patron triste? Pas en colère non. Juste triste, à la limite de pleurer. Il soupira, ça allait être dur le tournage. "Et si tu échangeais les vêtements du Patron et du Geek? Ça collerait mieux à leurs comportements d'aujourd'hui, personne ne remarquerait." Pas si mauvaise que ça comme idée. Mais cette belle idée fut détruite en voyant le Geek arrivé entièrement rouge , pas du tout patronesque . Il était à court d'idées pour se sortir de cette panade. Il était sur le point de souffler quand à la place il siffla devant la jeune fille qui arriva. La robe moulante fuchsia mettait sa silhouette en valeur, ses cheveux courts en batailles, son maquillage avait coulé. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi attirante, il y avait un mélange entre la fragilité et la fermeté. Toute en nuance, et pas juste belle, il commençait à entrapercevoir son âme. Et il avait peur de ce qu'il voyait, elle ne pourrait jamais être celle dont son petit Geek avait besoin. Elle était brisée. Elle s'assit.

-Tu me passes le café?

Il se ressaisit et le lui passa. Il ne put détacher son regard de cette bouche éternellement rouge rendue humide par le café. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy avec une simple tasse de café? Il fut tiré de ses fantasmes par une voix grave

-Alors c'était comment? Si vous avez besoin de conseil , je suis au bout du couloir.

Le Geek devint encore plus rouge.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Répondit-elle.

L'homme en noir posa une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

-Si tu veux un homme qui te fournira du plaisir...

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais si je voulais vraiment assouvir mes désirs je choisirai quelqu'un de plus grand. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Et elle retira la main de son épaule avec deux doigts, étrangement Mathieu eut l'impression qu'elle regrettait de faire ça. Le patron lui ébouriffa les cheveux, mais n'insista pas. Étrange. Devant le silence qui venait de s'installer Adèle réagit.

-Aucun de vous ne le demandes, mais vous voulez tous savoir ce qui s'est passé hier. Très bien hier j'ai décidé d'aller boire dans un bar, le Patron en chevalier servant et tout aussi bourré que moi m'a raccompagnée. Arrivée à l'appartement je suis directement allée dans la chambre du Geek, où je me suis déshabillée. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé et nous n'allons pas épilogués là-dessus. Sur ce j'ai du travail, je vous laisse.

Et ils la regardèrent partir, pieds nus.

* * *

-Salut tout le monde! Ca faisait longtemps!

-La dernière foi c'était hier, je n'appelle pas ça longtemps. Et pour tout te dire je pensais passer au moins trois jours sans devoir te supporter.

Entendit-il Tatiana répondre à Adèle.

-T'es pas amusante Titi (il imaginait déjà la petite moue boudeuse qu'elle devait arborer). Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si on sait plus se passer de moi. Au travail donc!

Il la vit rentrer dans le bureau suivit du pas rageur de Tatiana. La pauvre allait finir par craquer, elle détestait Adèle. Lui aussi. Il s'en convaincrai. _Elle_ s'assit sur le bord du bureau et se mit à balancer ses longues jambes. Il regarda le visage qu'il n'avait plus le droit que de contempler depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle et le Geek filaient le plus parfait amour et tout cela dans la plus pure chasteté. Deux semaines qu'il essayait de l'oublier, alors qu'il la voyait tout les jours. Deux semaines aussi qu'il travaillait avec elle .

-Sympa tes bottines. Dit Tatiana en désignant les bottines en serpent rouges.

-Thanks.

Non, non, non! Elles n'allaient pas devenir amies? Tout mais pas ça!

-Vous avez fini? Grogna-t-il. On a du travail, Adèle je sais que vous en rêvez, carte blanche pour celui-là. Prévenez moi juste du plan. Je veux un exemple, pas d'accident ou de suicide. Aucun lien pour les flics, mais énorme pour les autres.

-Ça va peut-être vous décevoir mais j'ai des rêves bien plus excitants que ça. Mais je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. C'est qui?

Il lui tendit une photo.

-Aucune idée mais la personne sur la phot est le numéro deux.

-En plus il y a un challenge! Bon j'ai du travail, je ne sais pas quand on se reverra à bientôt j'espère!

-Restez. Je dois vous parler. Seul à seul.

Il jeta un regard à ses collaborateurs, qui partirent comprenant que la conversation qui allait avoir lieu n'était plus professionnelle. La porte se ferma. Adèle le regarda inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je t'ai menti.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais. J'ai répondu non, mais c'est faux. Je t'aime.

-Sorry, c'est trop tard.

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai laissé ta chance, tu n'as pas su la saisir. J'ai fait un choix, tu aurais pu m'empêcher, tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est trop tard. J'ai choisi l'homme que j'aimerai, j'ai choisi ma vie.

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi et se jeter dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter. Alors il réagit comme à chaque foi que quelque chose l'énervait: par la violence. Il prit sa mâchoire dans sa main droite et la plaqua contre le mur. Devant l'aire moqueur qu'elle continuait d'afficher, il ne put se retenir et de sa main gauche il lui donna un coup de poing dans la pommette. Il vit ses yeux se charger de colère et elle se dégagea avec une incroyable facilitée et lui rendit son coup dans un mouvement agile. Il entendit un craquement.

-Voilà, comme ça on est ex-aequo. On ne me frappes pas! Je ne suis pas une de tes putes moi!

Elle sembla se calmer, se rapprocha de lui et vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et sentit sa langue se glisser puis s'enrober autour de la sienne. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Ils ne formaient qu'un. Les mains qu'il avait placées dans sa nuque commencèrent à descendre le long du dos de la jeune femme, il la sentit frissonner et descendit jusqu'à ses reins. C'était une invitation, qu'elle perçut très bien. Elle le fit basculer contre le bureau, s'assit sur son bassin et défit sa chemise d'une main experte. il arrêta leur baiser.

-Tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle hésita. Le regarda, lui caressa la joue. Il lui demandait de tout sacrifier.

-Oui, c'est ça le pire. Et toi tu m'aimes?

-J'en ai bien peur.

Il vit un sourire de soulagement se dessiner sur son visage d'ange. Elle se pencha pour terminer se qu'elle avait commencer. Oh, oui il l'aimait.

* * *

Elle avait toujours aimé les quelques secondes qui succédaient l'acte. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait, les membres était légèrement engourdis et le cerveau encore embrumé. Elle aurait voulu rester une éternité comme cela. Mais elle savait que tout cela n'était qu'éphémère, elle devait partir. Elle caressa la pommette bleuie de son amant. Il grimaça, cela la fit sourire.

-Il ne faut jamais essayer de faire du mal à quelqu'un dont le métier est de faire mal.

-Je m'en souviendrai, mais toi aussi tu es violette petit ange.

Il passa à son tour une main sur la pommette de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna. Elle se releva brusquement, ne pas rester dans la bulle qu'ils s'étaient crées. Elle commença à se rhabiller. Le voyant ne faire aucun geste dans ce sens, elle lui jeta sa chemise et son pantalon, qu'il attrapa et avec un soupir qu'il enfila. Il se leva et vint dans son dos l'entourer de ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu vas le quitter? Lui murmura-t-il.

-Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation et la réponse est toujours non.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre le mur, le visage de son amant déformés par la colère à quelques centimètres du sien. La situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire, ça allait être intéressant tout ça. Elle ne se défit pas de son emprise. Toujours faire croire à l'adversaire que c'était lui qui avait le dessus.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

-Ça peut paraître con, mais j'espère enfin être heureuse. Et je pense que le Geek pourra me rendre heureuse. Toi? Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore là.

-Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça.

-Oui, je sais.

-Tu ne peux pas vivre une simple vie, comme celle que le Geek te proposes.

-Je sais. Et c'es là que tu rentres en jeu. Tu sera celui qui m'offriras le piment, mon adrénaline.

-Tu ne t'en satisferas pas indéfiniment.

-Alors je partirai, je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici à part un bonheur hypothétique.

-Tu ne peux pas simplement partir comme ça!

Il voulu la frapper, mais elle intercepta son poing à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui tordit le bras pour se dégager puis le frappa à nouveau sur la pommette déjà bleuie. Elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Ne jamais regarder en arrière. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards intéressés qui la suivirent jusqu'à la sortie quand elle sorti du bureau. Elle se moquait de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Ils auraient tord. "Tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement comme ça", bien sûr elle le savait. Mais elle avait besoin de jouer avec le feu, de se sentir vivante, d'être libre et la seule chose qui lui permettait cette liberté totale c'était de tuer ses semblables. Pourquoi se priver de cet argent alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien? La première foi elle avait cru qu'elle se sentirait coupable , mais non , rien, pas la oindre once de culpabilité. La vie humaine n'avait aucune valeur, à part celle de son compte en banque. Elle soupira. Combien de temps sa vie sans attaches durerait elle? Pas longtemps au vu des derniers événements. D'habitude tout se passait bien. C'était elle qui inventait les règles du jeu, les autres devaient se contenter de suivre. Elle avait le contrôle, et elle aimait tellement ça. Pourquoi c'était différent maintenant? Elle avait commis erreur sur erreur. Pourtant elle avait essayer de s'en tenir au plan. "Etre le plan cul du Patron, comme ça tu pouvais être mieux payée, puis au bout de quelques mois tu te casses! Simple non? Pas de sentiments! Tu l'as déjà fait combien de foi ce coup là? Pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant ? Pourquoi!" Elle le savait le pourquoi, mais se l'avouer s'était reconnaître qu'elle était faible, vulnérable, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune liberté.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée à l'appartement. Elle poussa la porte sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié de remettre son masque.

* * *

 _Voilà j'ai essayé de mettre le point de vue de plus de personnages vous me direz si vous préférez :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 _Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai mis une magnifique image. Je dessine super bien, non? Je rigole! Si c'était moi qui devait faire un dessin d'Adèle ce serait un bonhomme stick-man (raté). Donc merci à Mutekiam pour ce sublime, magnifique et tout autre superlatif dessin de ma psychopathe préférée (ça c'était un auto-compliment). Et vous savez quoi? Mutekiam elle ne sait pas que super bien dessiner, elle écrit aussi! Et c'est vraiment bien!(ceci était un message à caractère publicitaire)_

 _Bon là un seul point de vue et beaucoup de bisounours attitude. C'est de la guimauve, mais je tiens à préciser (spoiler, je trouve mais passons) que la fin peut ne pas être lue (je spoile mais pas trop là non? C'est passable.)._

* * *

Il regarda l'horloge. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle était partie. Elle aurait dû rentrer depuis une heure au moins, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas trop de travail et qu'elle reviendrait vite pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Elle avait pu avoir un imprévu et elle n'avait pas sut le prévenir parce que son Gsm était déchargé. Ou elle l'avait oublié. Non elle ne l'oublierait jamais ! Il ne devait pas s'en faire. Elle était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été les plus belle de sa vie, c'était un rêve. La prendre dans ses bras, sentir contre lui son petit corps, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, il passait ses bras autour d'elle, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et s'entende dire qu'elle l'aimait encore plus. C'était leur monde, leur cocon, personne ne pouvait le briser. La chose qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était se réveiller le matin à ses côtés. Elle était blottie contre lui, le visage paisible, elle avait l'air si heureuse. Il pouvait la contempler des heures et si on lui en donnait l'occasion des jours durant.

Bien sur leur proximité s'arrêtait là. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de sexe pour être heureux, pour s'aimer. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle attendrait, qu'il devait se sentir prêt, elle l'avait embrassé après ça. Cela n'empêchait pas le Patron de leur demander chaque matin si leur relation avait évolué et de gentiment leur proposer son aide. Étrangement il semblait rassurer quand ils lui répondaient "non", le Geek trouvait ça mignon que le Patron qui se disait si dur (à prendre dans tous les sens du terme) s'inquiétait pour lui, son petit frère. Cela n'était d'ailleurs par la seule chose bizarre que faisait le Patron depuis qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Adèle. Avant on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à l'éviter, maintenant, il pouvait la regarder longtemps de l'autre bout de la pièce puis il partait brusquement. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui poussait le criminel à agir comme ça.

-Tu me fais une place ?

Demanda un panda, qui sans attendre de répondre s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé.

Il joua donc avec le Panda, cela lui fit paraître l'attente moins longue. En plus lui parler le rassurait, le Panda semblait, en effet, être le seul de la maison à être vraiment heureux qu'il soit en couple avec Adèle. Oui, le gamer était très content de cette attention si spontanée. C'était si bien, il était une personne à part entière, pas juste un vulgaire clone de Mathieu. Et tout ça grâce à son ange gardien, son Adèle.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement puis se claqua. Son ange petit était rentré. Il se leva pour aller l'enlacer, puis s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas son éternel sourire aux lèvres, son visage était glacial et pourtant son regard était chargé de colère. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal au cœur, c'était sa pommette bleuie.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Elle le regarda avec mépris.

-A ton avis ?

Il avait les larmes à l'œil. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi.

-Mais dit-moi qui t'as fait ça ! Dit-moi ! Dit-il suppliant.

Il était revenu le pauvre petit Geek, sans autorité, se reportant toujours aux autres. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, si elle ne l'aimait pas.

-ça n'a pas d'importance. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va me protéger quand même ? Je sais me défendre seule, ok ?

Il pleurait, elle avait raison. Qui était-il ? Mathieu arriva, probablement alerté par les cris ou les pleurs.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit à une vie privée dans cette baraque ? Merde ! Je me suis disputée, il m'a frappée et je lui aie rendu son coup en double. Voilà ! Et si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est lui qui a le plus mal. Vous êtes content ?

Puis elle partit. Il sursauta quand la porte claqua. Personne n'osait bouger. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille adorable et souriante qu'il venait de voir. C'était un quelqu'un de détruit, son ange venait de tomber. Ou cela faisait peut-être longtemps déjà qu'il était déchu ? Et cela lui faisait peur. Il avait peur que ce soit ça la véritable Adèle, loin de la façade qu'elle leur présentait tous les jours. Il avait peur d'aimer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas réellement. Que cela fasse partie du masque. Que ce ne soit pas l'Amour qui l'ait guidée jusqu'à ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et il fut englouti par l'espoir, que la personne qui franchirait le seuil soit cette fille joyeuse et souriante dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Mais ce qu'il vit le glaça encore plus d'effroi. Le Patron le visage dévasté par la douleur et la colère, ainsi que par une pommette en sang venait de rentrer dans la pièce et se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre se moquant des regards.

-Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?

Sa soudaine témérité le surpris lui-même. De même que le Patron qui le regarda étonné, avant de répondre avec une voix brisée.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, gamin.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre. Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Mathieu se décide à le briser.

-Euh... j'ai reçu un message d'Antoine. Il est de passage et vient dîner ce soir. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille prévenir Adèle et quelqu'un d'autre le Patron.

Ils se regardèrent, se demandant laquelle des propositions était la moins pire.

-C'est ta copine Geek.

Il regarda ce traître de Panda, et dire qu'il avait cru qu'il était son ami.

-Dans ce cas tu t'occupes du Patron ?

-Très bien.

Et il se leva puis se dirigea vers ladite chambre. Bon il s'attendait à une autre réaction. Il décida de faire jouer sa kawaii attitude en tournant deux yeux larmoyant et suppliant vers Mathieu.

-Surement pas ! Le Panda à raison ce sont tes affaires et j'ai un dîner à préparer je te le rappelle. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur Adèle sur ce coup là, mais c'est mal parti.

Il hocha de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et sorti en trainant les pieds. Il hésita un peu devant la porte de l'appartement de son cœur, puis entra (elle laissait toujours sa porte ouverte trouvant cela plus facile que de devoir chercher ses clefs pendant des heures, très mauvaise habitude selon lui). Elle était assise par terre, sur le grand tapis, dos contre le fauteuil, un verre de couleur ambrée dans la main droite. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui prit la main. Elle frissonna. Elle posa finalement sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de son petit corps.

-Mathieu m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'Antoine venait dîner. Lui murmura-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Elle renifla, elle avait dû pleurer

-Je t'aime.

Il fut surpris par cette déclaration si spontanée

-Moi aussi.

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu veux bien oublier ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure?

-Oui.

-Merci. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Jamais.

Elle l'embrassa, c'était une promesse qu'elle lui faisait. Il lui rendit son baiser, mais ne se sépara pas comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Il passa des mains tremblantes dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda surprise, mais sa voix était excitée quand elle lui demanda s'il était sûr. Oui, il l'était. Elle lui avait fait le cadeau de rester avec lui, elle ferait des efforts. Il devait lui aussi lui offrir quelque chose. Ce serait donc sa virginité.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, remarquant sa détresse, elle l'attira à elle et le fit basculer sur le sol. Elle était couchée contre lui. Elle enleva sa chemise et d'un même mouvement lui enleva son t-shirt pour placer ses mains sur son torse. Il frissonna, jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela. Elle lui prit les mains et les plaça sur ses reins. Elle l'embrassa, puis déplaça sa bouche sur son cou, laissant glisser sa langue contre sa peau. Il prit de l'assurance et la déshabilla complètement, même si ses mains tremblaient encore quand il lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il lui releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais les deux grands orbes restaient désespérément fermés. Comme pour se faire pardonner de ne pas lui ouvrir son âme, elle déplaça ses mains pour lui enlever son pantalon, puis son caleçon. Et descendit sa bouche.

Il la releva pour l'embrasser, passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et l'autre autour de sa taille. Elle se plaça de façon à se qu'il puisse plus facilement la pénétrer. Ce qu'il fit, il ne s'était pas imaginé cela comme cela. Elle lui mordit l'oreille, il hurla mais accentua les mouvements de vas-et-viens. C'était si bien. Il se sentait enfin vivant. Il jouit peu de temps après et se retira haletant.

* * *

 _Bon je dis pas que je suis hyper douée dans ce style d'écriture, c'est même plutôt compliqué. Mais j'espère que cela vous a quand même (un minimum) plu._

 _Et une petite dédicace à IceCream-chan , elle écrit une fic super avec Mathieu et Jeanne. Allez voir!_

 _Une petite review?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

Alors à la base ce devait être quelque d'assez classique, un début une fin. Et puis j'ai tout recommencé et ça a donné ça. Donc si il y a des trucs pas clairs (il il y en aura), que mon incroyable relectrice (qui a eu droit à la version normal) n'a rien remarqué, demandez moi! J'adore répondre aux reviews et aux messages.

 _ndc = note de chucori et elle ne sont absolument pas utiles! Vous pouvez les ignorer :)_

Mutekiam il y a un passage que j'espère que tu vas reconnaître ;)

* * *

Il se réveilla avec un mal de tête pas possible et une jeune fille endormie dans les bras. Elle était très jolie avec son petit visage d'ange.

 _Une silhouette longiligne habillée par d'une robe en cuir mettant sa taille fine en valeur avant de partir en évasé, et pour le couronner un visage d'ange aux deux grands yeux gris innocents. Il devait être en train de baver._

Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans le salon de Mathieu. Ah, oui c'est vrai qu'il était venu passé la soirée chez son ami. Et la jeune fille c'était…

 _-Antoine je te présente Adèle._

 _-Son ami inspira un grand coup avant de continuer._

 _-C'est la petit-amie du Geek._

Oui, il se rappelais qu'au début il avait cru que son ami avait une nouvelle petite amie, et qu'il avait trouvé cela mieux que ce soit celle du plus faible. Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille, c'était étrange de la voir endormie, le visage si paisible et pas animé par un grand sourire.

 _Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, si pure et il sentit son cœur se serrer._

Il remarqua la joue violacée, cela se voyait plus qu'hier, le maquillage tendant à le camoufler ayant disparu.

 _Ça lui donnait un côté fragile et fort, tellement attirante. Elle remarqua surement son regard et en désignant le stigmate du coup elle dit._

 _-Ca fait pas mal, t'inquiète. Ce con sait pas viser._

 _Elle lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer, il aurait pu se laisser emporter dans un autre monde par ce sourire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son visage s'était obscurci._

Il voulut se dégagea doucement se dirigea, se traina serait plus correct, vers la cuisine. Mathieu était déjà là adossé au plan de travail avec une tasse de café dans la main.

-Tu en veux ?

-Oui, merci.

Il lui passa une tasse et une aspirine. Antoine le remercia du regard.

 _Mathieu arriva en lui tendant une bière et ils s'assirent dans le fauteuil._

-Tu aimes bien Adèle.

-Oui, c'est une fille sympa.

 _Ils se mit à parler avec elle pour faire connaissance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Elle était parfaite, elle avait tout. Une intelligence incroyable, ainsi qu'une culture et ce qu'il trouvait encore mieux c'était son humour tout particulier empli de cynisme et de mauvaise foi. Même s'ils n'avaient pas le même point de vue, il l'écoutait attentivement (ce qui n'arrivait que rarement) son avis pimenté d'humour était toujours très nuancé, déformation professionnelle oblige._

Déformation professionnelle ? Elle faisait quoi déjà ?

 _-Et tu fais quoi dans la vie sinon ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence._

 _-Journaliste._

 _-C'est étrange, je ne t'ai jamais vue à la télé. Pourtant un aussi beau visage devrait être leur vedette._

 _-Je croyais tu ne regardais pas la télé ?_

 _-Touché._

 _-Et puis surtout je travaille pour la presse écrite._

 _-Coulé._

 _Elle lui sourit. Si belle. Il vit le Patron lever les yeux._

-Mouais, vous aviez l'air assez proche.

-Pas plus que ça.

Le châtain le regarda, dubitatif.

 _Après quelques bières, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchaient et à la fin de la soirée il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Le Geek était parti depuis longtemps, ce qui avait probablement facilité leur rapprochement, et les autres personnalités s'étaient éclipsées une à une._

-Je m'inquiète pour le Geek.

-Tu as raison, ils ne vont pas ensemble.

Mathieu grimaça.

-C'est pas ça. Pour elle le Geek c'est un ami, je dis pas qu'elle l'aime pas. Non, elle l'aime bien, elle le trouve gentil, le problème c'est que pour lui c'est le grand Amour. Et je sais pas si elle s'en rend compte.

-Tu as probablement raison.

L'arrivée du Patron mis fin à leur discussion. Il avait vraiment une sale tête avec son visage bleui et ses longs cernes (ndc ; et oui c'est « un cerne ») qu'on devinait sous les lunettes.

 _Le Patron avait l'air étrangement joyeux, alors qu'il semblait s'être fait battre sur le visage. Sa pommette était ensanglantée et il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, toujours le sourire aux lèvres._

 _Antoine le regarda puis son regard se dirigea vers la pommette d'Adèle pour revenir au Patron._

 _-Euh…_

 _-Ne dis rien. S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps._

 _Il acquiesça, mais se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et surtout comment ça se faisait qu'Adèle était encore vivante ? Et en meilleur santé que le Patron ?_

 _Au vu du regard de Mathieu lui non plus ne savait pas. La main du Geek se serra plus fort sur celle de la jeune fille._

Il alla vers le canapé où était toujours endormie Adèle, il la regarda puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La jeune fille plissa les yeux et son visage se déforma. « Trop mignon » pensa Antoine. Il s'était peut-être trompé quant à la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

 _Il regarda l'affrontement entre le Patron et Adèle. Ok, ça il ne l'avait pas prévu, si c'était tout le temps comme ça, pas étonnant qu'ils en soient venus aux mains. Quand on prenait la peine d'observer leurs regards, c'était même surprenant qu'ils ne soient pas plus blessés._

Le Patron se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle eut un sourire mauvais puis entoura ses bras autour cou du taré (Jaloux ? Non, lui jamais.) et il la releva. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café, suivie du Patron. Antoine ne voulait pas regarder vers quelle anatomie du corps celui-ci lorgnait. Mais il aurait bien voulu être à sa place. Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, but rapidement son café, puis daigna d'enfin leur adresser la parole.

-Salut, désolée, mais tant que je n'ai pas eu mon café je me vois dans l'incapacité de parler. Bien dormi ?

-Euh, oui.

-On ne peut que bien dormir avec une Adèle bourrée dans les bras. Railla le Patron.

-Premièrement je ne suis jamais bourrée et deuxièmement tu es bien un des seuls ici à n'avoir jamais pu dormir avec moi, donc ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Réagit-elle.

Antoine sourit, elle était (elle) pleinement consciente d'avoir dormi blottie tout contre lui.

Le Patron se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à presque la toucher.

-Tu me préviendras quand tu changeras d'avis.

Il lui caressa délicatement, presque tendrement la joue. Puis reposa sa tasse et partit. Adèle le regarda partir bizarrement.

-Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il vient de faire, je n'en ait aucune idée.

Le Geek arriva et embrassa simplement Adèle.

-Tu n'es pas venue dormir ?

-Non, j'ai dormi dans le canapé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Une nuit sans moi c'est déjà trop ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

 _-S'ils sont pas mignon ! dit le Patron avec un sourire mauvais comme si de rien n'était._

 _-Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. Répondit Adèle en le fusillant du regard._

 _-Quoi ? demanda-t-il._

 _Mathieu soupira._

 _-Ça ne regarde qu'eux._

 _-Oh, c'est bon. Ton ami peut bien savoir que notre petit Geek n'a toujours pas goûté au plaisir que sa délicieuse petite-amie pourrait lui prodiguer. Répondit le Patron en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres._

 _Antoine écarquilla les yeux. La première surprise passée, cela paraissait logique. On parlait du geek là! Un regard vers le couple le fit douter des dires du Patron. Le petit était devenu rouge comme une pivoine, mais arborait un grand sourire. Quand à celui du Patron il se fit remplacé par une expression mêlant effroi et dégout. A y regarder de plus près Mathieu affichait la même. Adèle embrassa le jeune gamer dans le cou avant de regarder Antoine le tout avec un séduisant sourire._

 _La surprise passée il éclata d'un rire franc et se tourna vers le couple._

 _-Alors c'était bien ?_

 _Le Geek ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise. C'est vrai quoi ! Si le Patron ne se décidait pas à poser la question, il se dévouait._

 _-Oui. Lui répondit enfin le Geek rougissant de plus belle._

 _Vraiment adorable. Mais la chose la plus adorale c'était l'ange elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde embarrassée, plutôt amusée. Elle plongea son regard argenté dans celui d'Antoine, il se sentit transporté dans un univers où il n'y aurait qu'eux, seuls au monde._

 _-Maintenant que tu as enfin assouvi ton fantasme de dépuceler le gamin, tu pars quand ? dit une voix grave, interrompant ainsi ses pensées._

 _Il s'étrangla. Le Patron voulait vraiment la voir partir ? Limite, il lui aurait proposé de venir avec lui, mais là il voulait laisser partir cette sublime créature. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu chez les Sommet ?_

 _-Cela te ferait plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Et rien que pour cela je resterai._

Putain, le Geek était vraiment naïf ! Sa magnifique copine dormait dans les bras d'un homme beau et viril, lui quoi, et cela ne le gênait pas. « Il a peut-être juste confiance en elle », on verra bien si elle résistera à son charisme. « Ça des semaines qu'elle résiste au Patron, alors toi. Si elle est fidèle au geek tu peux oublier. » , oui mais le Patron n'était pas aussi sensible que lui. « Tu es l'homme parfait en gros ? », et pourquoi pas ?

Le Hippie arriva, lui demandant s'il savait où était passé l'homme belette verte qui se battait avec la licorne rose au Kenya (au Kenya ?) pour le sac d'épicerie. Il était quoi, 8 heures à tout cassé et il en avait déjà trop pris ! Il se demanda combien Mathieu payait les consommations de drogues de ce dernier.

-Je m'habille et j'y vais-je suis déjà en retard moi !

-Tu veux pas une aspirine ? demanda-t'il à celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Non, merci. Le café me suffit. Repasse quand tu veux.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue , il sentit ses lèvres si douces contre sa peau. Elle partit.

Oui, le jour où elle en aurait marre du geek il serait là.

* * *

Comment ça court?

Désolée de devoir vous annoncer cela (ils s'en foutent...chuut) mais le prochain chapitre sera poster dans relativement longtemps. Une semaine peut-être deux parce que je n'aurai pas accès à internet durant cette période.

Mais ça n'empêche pas les reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Il alluma une cigarette en l'attendant. Elle arriva, toujours aussi pétillante, jeans baskets et long manteau rouge, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait très tueuse, ricana-t-il. Elle le regarda, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-On va au même endroit, je t'ai attendu.

-Je ne monte pas avec toi dans une voiture, c'est beaucoup trop exigu.

-A pieds ?

Elle haussa les épaules et vint à côté de lui. Il passa une main autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ?

-Quoi ? Pour une fois que tu es à ma hauteur, j'en profite.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ils pétillaient d'amusement. Et ils partirent. Il profitait de l'avoir à côté de lui, elle ne semblait pas gênée par cette proximité si peu habituelle. D'habitude ensemble ils faisaient autre chose que se promener. Elle avait sa petite tête posée sur son épaule, simplement marcher avec elle, lui faisait paraître le monde moins triste. Pourtant il se devait de briser cette magie.

-Tu comptes faire quoi d'Antoine ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Tu le voulais ? On peut partager si tu veux.

-Non.

« C'était plutôt toi que je voulais »

-Alors où est le problème ? C'est un gars sympa, drôle. Je pense passer un chouette moment avec lui, et il semble en avoir plus qu'envie.

Il s'arrêta.

-Arrête de te voiler la face.

-De quoi tu parles, encore. Soupira-t-elle.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu aimes le Geek !

-Mais c'est le cas !

-Non ! Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un on n'essaye pas de coucher à tout ce qui passe à sa portée !

-« La fidélité est dans la vie sentimentale ce qu'est la fixité des idées dans la vie intellectuelle : un pur aveu de faillite » Oscar Wilde.

-Ca ne change rien.

Elle sourit.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

-Tu ne l'aimes pas putain !

-Peut-être. Mais même si tu as raison; je ne le quitterai pas.

-Mais tu te rends compte que tu le fais souffrir ?

-Il n'en a pas l'air.

-Je ne veux pas de détails.

-Tout à l'heure tu en voulais, et des tonnes. Lui sourit-elle.

Il soupira, il savait très bien ce qu'elle attendait.

-C'était comment ?

-Pff… tu me déçois, je croyais que tu me demanderais ça d'une manière plus alambiquée.

-Justement.

-C'était la première fois pour lui.

Il ricana.

-Tourne pas autour du pot. Il n'est pas là, et puis il a eu suffisamment d'expérience avec sa main droite.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-C'était si nul ?

-Eh, j'ai jamais dit ça !

-Justement.

-C'est différent.

-Qu'avec moi ? Tu as pensé à moi quand tu as jouis ?

-Justement, non, c'est tout le problème. Je n'ai pas jouis.

Il éclata de rire, bien vite suivit par Adèle.

-En plus il avait l'air si fier !

-Arrête, il faut pas se moquer ! Ca sera peut-être mieux la prochaine fois !

Il arrêta brusquement de rire.

-Tu ne comptes vraiment pas le quitter donc.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non. Et il ne souffrait pas, loin de là.

-Et moi ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Elle attendit, le regardant bizarrement. Il voyait tous les sentiments se bousculer dans les grandes prunelles.

-Toi ? Rien. La question n'est pas là. Je n'aime peut-être pas le Geek autant que je t'aime toi, mais ça ne change rien.

Il aurait dû être heureux, il l'était d'ailleurs en voyant les grands yeux lui dirent avec sincérité qu'ils l'aimaient. Il la serra contre lui, préférant ne pas lui répondre tout de suite.

-Le gosse est un être humain, il a des sentiments, lui. Tu sais ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu gagnes quoi ?

-Un repère.

-Pardon ?

-Quelque chose dans la vie si instable que j'ai. Un phare au milieu de la tempête.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune attache. Si un jour je mourrais, qui me pleurerais ? Personne. Je ne suis personne. Avec le Geek, je sens qu'il m'aime, qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, à m'attendre. Je peux tout rattraper ! Etre enfin quelqu'un de normal. Juste normale et heureuse.

Il la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, elle avait l'air si fragile, sur le point de se briser. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter le monde seule, elle n'était plus forte et déterminée. Elle se rendait compte que sa cause était perdue d'avance, elle n'était pas comme tout le monde, elle était tellement plus.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'entourant complètement, le petit visage contre son épaule, il sentit les larmes coulées. Et merde ! Il l'avait faite pleurer ! Il passa sa main dans son dos pour la consoler.

-Ca va aller, je suis là.

S'il continuait comme ça il allait finir de la friendzone ! Elle releva son petit minois trempé de larmes vers lui. Il lui caressa la joue, il la trouvait pour la première fois vraiment belle, tellement adorable. Il passa ses doigts pour assécher les larmes. Elle l'embrassa, il ne s'y attendait pas. Cela avait un gout salé, brûlant mais différent. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais elle resta blottie contre lui et lui il commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça ! Il était le Patron bordel !

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien.

« Bien sûr que si, c'était tout ! Tu vois ce qu'elle fait ? Elle te manipule, tu le sais ça ? Alors réagis ! »

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas renoncer à la vie qu'on m'offre ! A celle que le Geek m'offre.

Il la repoussa brutalement.

-Arrête ça ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas _lui_ qui va te rendre heureuse ! Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas de ça dont tu as besoin !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Monsieur le plus grand criminel du monde, le tueur froid et impitoyable, il a une maison et quand il rentre le soir, il y a des gens qui l'attendent ! Il a une famille lui ! Quelque chose de stable, des amis, des personnes qui l'aiment !

Là c'était des larmes de rage qui coulaient. Et il n'avait absolument pas envie de la calmer. Non, là, la seule chose dont il avait envie (besoin ?) c'était la gifler. Ça la ferait peut-être reprendre ses esprits ? Mettre la théorie en pratique maintenant.

-Aïe ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Ça vas mieux ? Pas envie de me la rendre ?

-J'hésite.

-Maintenant que tu es calmée reviens là. Dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Elle le toisa en fronçant les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-T'es chiante tu sais ?

-Oui.

-Embrasse-moi pour te faire pardonner.

Elle éclata d'un rire encore saccadé de pleurs mais s'exécuta.

-Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire de toi ?

-Dans l'immédiat j'ai bien une idée.

Et il la réembrassa.

* * *

Il s'étira, regarda son écran, rien : page blanche. C'était le stress. Oui, c'était une bonne excuse ça ! En plus il venait de trouver le bouc émissaire parfait : Adèle. Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait un instinct protecteur vis-à-vis du Geek et il avait peur que ce dernier ait le cœur brisé. Même si d'un point de vue rationnel, le Geek serait encore plus pitoyable et c'était bien pour SLG ça ! Mais dans le fond (bon il fallait pas mal creuser) il l'aimait bien, à sa façon. Il était comme un petit frère un peu niais, dont il fallait prendre soin. Et là il sentait qu'Adèle, à part des emmerdes, elle n'apporterait rien. Surtout depuis que son meilleur ami essayait, lui aussi, de la mettre dans son lit.

Il était complètement dans la merde, et bien embourbé. Il renifla. Il flottait dans l'air une alléchante odeur. Il se leva et se mit en quête de sa source, qui s'avéra être la cuisine. Il s'arrêta et regarda, hypnotisé, la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Une jeune fille cuisinait en dansant et portait simplement un mini(mini)-short et un tablier de cuisine vert pistache. Rien d'autre. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, sans doute la musique à fond l'empêchait de l'entendre. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains dans son dos nu, dans l'espoir de lui faire peur (chacun sa vengeance). Mais elle se colla à lui, se tourna et se retrouva les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Puis se recula brusquement se rendant compte de qui était en face d'elle.

-Oh, désolée je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, tu as la même démarche.

Il la regarda dubitatif. « Quelqu'un d'autre », elle n'avait pas dit le Geek. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu attendais qui ?

-Le Geek, il est parti faire des courses pour moi. Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait même pas d'œufs dans le frigo ? Vous ne vous nourrissez quand même pas uniquement de soupes et de pizza ?

« Ouais vas-y mens moi. Tu le faits bien avec tes grands yeux, mais je ne me ferai pas avoir. Bien sûr que, si, tu le sais, et ça t'amuse. »

-Tu cuisines ?

-Bien vu Sherlock.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je cuisines

-Hahahaha. Très amusant, dit-il sarcastique, Pourquoi habillée comme ça ?

-Je n'aurai pas dit « habillée » mais bon, je suis plus à l'aise et j'ai tendance à danser quand je cuisine.

-Et d'où te vient cette soudaine envie de cuisiner ?

-Antoine a appelé pour demander s'il pouvait passer, je lui aie dit oui, c'est ton ami. Ça te dérange ?

« Mon ami, bientôt plus tu peux me croire. Le futur connard qui va briser le cœur de mon petit Geek, ouais. »

-Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

-Tu travaillais et en plus ton de niveau cuisine es... comment le dire gentiment ? ... Ah oui. Assez limité.

Ça faisait toujours plaisir.

-Merci et sinon tu fais quoi avec tes grands talents de cuisinière ?

-Ça fait toujours plaisir qu'on reconnaisse ma supériorité dans un domaine. Aussi quelconque soit-il. Et c'est une surprise.

-Dis moi, je ne suis pas en état d'être patient aujourd'hui.

-T'es pas marrant, dit-elle avec une petite moue, mais comme tu m'as complimentée, j'accepte, dans ma grande mansuétude, de te répondre.

Elle déconnait là ?

-Tu vas tourner longtemps autour du pot ?

-Ca dépend, j'hésite encore. Oh, c'est bon ne t'énerve pas ! J'y viens. C'est du canard, sauce porto et légumes, champignons et pommes-de-terre au four.

-Je suis végétarien.

-C'est faux et puis je m'en fous. Tout est déjà en cour, il fallait être plus rapide.

-Et pourquoi cette scène sur les œufs ?

-Oh ! Suis-je bête, c'est Alzheimer ça, j'avais oublié de te dire le dessert !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Pour l'instant rien, mais ce sera une tarte aux œufs, c'est rapide et je suis un peu limité dans mon timing.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non, alors arrête de trainer dans mes pattes, l'espace est assez restreint.

Il soupira. Chiante. Oui, ça la caractérisait tout à fait.

-Mathieu, t'es là ?

Le Geek venait juste de rentrer avec les courses.

-Va un peu l'aider à porter ! Pour une fois tu pourrais être utile.

-Tu as eu une mauvaise journée ?

-Relativement. Bon t'y vas ou je dois le faire moi-même ?

Il alla prendre les sacs et ploya légèrement sous le poids.

-T'as fait les courses pour l'année ?

-Plutôt pour la semaine, plus les réserves qui ici sont incroyablement vides.

-Tu ne comprends rien à notre organisation.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

Le Geek vint l'embrasser et Mathieu se surpris à penser, qu'il vaudrait mieux pour sa santé mentale à lui qu'elle parte loin avec Antoine.

-T'as tout trouvé mon amour ?

-Oui.

Elle lui envola un bisou volant d'où elle était. Mathieu allait finir par vomir des arcs-en-ciel devant tant de niaiserie.

-Vous pouvez mettre la table ?

-Oui, mon ange.

Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps s'ils continuaient avec leurs mots doux dans leur monde de guimauve et de bisounours.

-Bon, si tu n'as pas besoin de moi je remonte travailler.

Une voix grave l'intercepta dans sa subtile esquive.

-Pourquoi tu pars ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il y a une Adèle à moitié nue dans notre cuisine.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas aveugle et si tu veux tout savoir elle se laisse facilement prendre par derrière .

-Quoi !? exclamation du Geek.

-Tu m'intéresses, gamin.

-Ce que vous pouvez être puérils ! Il a mis ses mains glacés dans mon dos pour me faire sursauter alors que je cuisinais tranquillement. Se défendit-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

-Mes mains sont moins froides gamine, je pourrai te réchauffer.

-Laissez-moi cuisiner en paix !

Et elle se retourna pour retourner au passionnant coupage de légumes.

-Moi je crois que je vais m'asseoir là et profiter du spectacle. Je te fais une place, gamin ?

-Non, merci sans façon. Je vais mettre la table puis te surveiller. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas confiance.

-Mettre la table… Bonne idée ça permet de se rapprocher de la cuisine et par la même occasion…

-Mais taisez-vous putain !

Il réfléchit: elle avait délibérément omis de mentionner le fait qu'elle avait été sur le point de l'embrasser. Pourtant elle aurait toujours pu dire qu'elle avait cru que c'était le Geek. Chose qui ne lui avait pas posé le moindre problème antérieurement.

-Il y a du lait de soja gros ?

-Si le Geek ne m'a pas menti oui. Tiens. Dit-elle en tendant une bouteille de l'infâme breuvage au Hippie, étrangement debout.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites tous dans le canapé, gros ?

-On profite de la vue, gamin. AÏE ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta copine a décidé de se promener à moitié à nue.

-Vous sauriez-vous disputer en silence ? Et mon amour tu es trop craquant quand tu es jaloux.

-Je sais, gamine.

-C'est pas à toi qu'elle parle !

Le Geek frappa le Patron et Mathieu sourit en voyant ce dernier se tenir les côtes en faisant semblant d'avoir mal (c'est le Geek: il a la force d'une crevette frite dans l'huile). Adèle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Si vous consentez enfin à vous taire je retire mon tablier. Et comme par hasard, tout d'un coup, tout le monde se tait ! Bande de pervers !

Elle mit ses mains dans son dos et défis la lanière qui retenait encore le bout de tissus. Puis s'appliqua à les faire languir et leur exécutant en strip-tease en règle. Elle enleva brusquement le tablier et se retourna vers le plan de laissant juste le temps d'entrevoir sa maigre poitrine.

-T'es pas sympa, grosse. T'as été trop vite j'ai pas su suivre.

Le Geek se tourna vers lui.

-Traître.

Mais il avait lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres. C'était peut-être ça leur équilibre ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

 _Salut! (c'était inutile mais je voulais vous le dire. Je suis gentille dans le fond... si on cherche bien)_

* * *

Il se déshabilla et enfila un pyjama avant de se glisser dans le lit où l'attendait déjà assise en tailleur sur la couverture. Il ne put s'empêcher de loucher devant les longues jambes qui étaient offertes à sa vue. Il se coucha sur le dos et se laissa porter par ses pensées. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle avec une petite moue adorable.

-Rien je te dis.

Mais il détourna le regard. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou puis se releva et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Ne me mens pas. Tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qui est arrivé au derniers qui ont osé.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser tranquille !

-On résiste ? J'aime bien qu'on me résiste.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser puis passa une jambe de chaque côté et s'assit sur son bassin. Il plaça ses mains sur son bassin pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle se releva brusquement et se mit sous la couverture, lui tourna le dos.

\- laku noć ! -Quoi ?! -Ca veut dire « bonne nuit » en croate. -Mais…Mais… -Tu ne me donnes pas ce que je désire, je fais pareil. -Mais c'est du chantage ! gémit-il. -Et alors ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu me mens. Pourquoi devrai-je agir différemment ? Il sentit qu'elle était vraiment triste. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. -C'est pas ça. -Dis-moi alors ! Elle était devenue suppliante et se blottit encore (un peu plus) contre lui. -Tu ne me diras pas. Je comprends, on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps. Mais moi j'avais cru que dans un couple on se disait tout. On n'est peut-être pas un couple dans le fond après tout…

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Il faut bien qu'il y ait un de nous deux qui parle !-D'accords je vais te dire.

Elle se retourna vers lui et releva la tête attentive.

-C'est Antoine.

-Quoi Antoine ?

-Ne fais pas semblant.

Elle commença à sourire.

-Oh, t'es jaloux ! elle l'embrassa. T'es trop craquant.

-Et Antoine aussi tu le trouves mignon.

Elle le mordilla dans le cou.

-Il est tout sauf mignon.

Il souffla de soulagement.

-Il est viril, nuance.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Moi ? Jamais je n'oserai.

Et elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'endormir contre lui.

Il n'était pas stupide (ndc : Vraiment ?), il avait bien remarqué les regards qu'Antoine lançait à Adèle, comment il essayait d'être à tout prix près d'elle. Mais le pire c'était de voir son âme sœur s'éloigner de son cœur en souriant aux blagues de ce con, en rougissant, ses yeux pétillant se perdre dans ces satanées prunelles marrons.

Il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention la première fois qu'Antoine était venu. Il l'avait laissé seul avec Adèle. Bien sûr ce dernier avait trouvé la jeune fille très belle, sublime même, mais quoi de plus normal ? Mais de là à s'imaginer que celui qu'il considérait avant comme un ami voulait faire Adèle sienne.

Ce dîner avait été un vrai supplice et avait confirmé ses craintes, et Mathieu n'avait pas non plus l'air d'avoir apprécié le rapprochement effectué entre son meilleur ami et Adèle. Il pourrait en parler avec son créateur ? Ce dernier pourrait peut-être l'aider ?

Quoiqu'il en soit la prochaine fois que le voleur de petite amie voudrait se taper l'incruste, il fuirait avec Adèle dans les bras, pour la protéger de la tentation (ndc : et délivre nous du mal).

« Fuis tout de suite alors. Etant donné que ton rival (qui est grand lui et tu te rappelles ce qu'elle a dit concernant les grands…) a décidé de passer la nuit ici » Tant que ce n'était pas avec Adèle tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il serra plus fort contre lui le petit corps endormi. Il pourrait aussi demander de l'aide au Patron. Lui non plus ne semblait pas aimer Antoine. Oui, Mathieu et le Patron, comme ça rein ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

-Je te protégerai contre tout mon amour. Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de s'endormir à son tour contre son aimée.

* * *

Il sourit en sirotant son café, tranquillement accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine. La meilleure façon de commencer la journée était décidément de voir Adèle, perdue, prise en Charybde et Scylla. Son sourire s'étira en voyant (lui), Antoine caresser de son pied la longue jambe d'Adèle. Et elle, ne voulant vraisemblablement pas perdre sa proie, lui répondait tout en embrassant le Geek dans le cou. Cette crevette la tenait dans ses bras protecteurs. Il devait reconnaître que le mollusque ne semblait pas vouloir lacher l'affaire

Piégée.

Il ricana, cela se retournait contre elle. Il se réjoui à l'avance de l'après-midi qu'il allait passer avec elle, elle aurait besoin de décompresser. Pas si mal loti finalement.

Mathieu vint se placer à ses côtés et grimaça.

-Arrête de sourire.

-C'est elle qui t'envoie me dire ça ?

-Exactement, il observa à nouveau la scène, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire ; mon ami qui me trahi ou Adèle qui ne fais rien pour le repousser.

Il se resservit de café.

-Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Un copain et un amant plus doué au lit que ledit copain. En quoi cela la gênerait-elle ?

-Le pire c'est que tu as probablement raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, gamin.

-On croirait entendre Adèle. Tu la fréquentes trop.

-Pas suffisamment, j'aimerais approfondir la chose.

Mathieu grimaça.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Je croyais que tu la détestais.

-Avant, mais maintenant qu'elle est avec le petit, il y a l'attrait de l'interdit en plus.

-Désespérant.

Il se resservit du café. Et se délecta une fois encore du piège dans lequel elle était prise. Sourit et la regarda. Elle lui jeta un regard implorant. Il soupira, finit sa tasse. C'était donc à lui de jouer au chevalier servant. Il pourrait la laisser là, mais elle lui en voudrait. Il s'en moquait dans le fond, non ? Mais s'il voulait aller au fond des choses, il devrait bien la sauver pour cette fois.

Il quitta son poste d'observation et se rapprocha de la table. Les deux prétendants trop occupés à attirer l'attention d'Adèle ne le remarquèrent pas.. Il se plaça dans le dos de la jeune fille et plongea ses mains dans son décolleté.

-AAAHHH ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

-Avoue, ça t'as plus ? Et puis je voulais moi aussi faire partie de la séance « drague ».

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?! dit-elle en se levant pour lui courir après.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre. Porte qui fut rouvert puis reclaquée avec un grand fracas, mais grand sourire sur le visage d'Adèle. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa.

-Oh, merci ! C'était horrible.

Il la reposa mais garda ses mains sur sa taille.

-Tu as une dette envers moi maintenant.

-Ah, oui. « Tout travail mérite salaire ». Mais au vu de la technique utilisée pour me « sauver ». Nous pouvons dire que nous sommes quittes.

-Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût. N'espère pas t'en sortir si facilement.

-J'espère bien, où serait le piquant sinon ? Mais là j'ai autre chose à faire. Comme fuir par exemple.

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu.

-Je sais, mais il y a toujours une partie moins amusante. Mais je ne regrette rien.

Il appuya sur ses épaules pour la faire se mettre à genoux. Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

-Oh, je vois. Tu veux vraiment ça comme remerciement ?

-Au vu de te position, oui.

-Déçue. Je m'attendais à mieux.

Elle se releva et le gifla.

-Désolée, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il la suivi en se tenant la joue.

-C'est incroyable ! On ne peut même plus dans cette baraque !

-Tu…Tu… tu as …

-Oui, j'ai giflé le Patron et je recommencerai s'il continue. Répondit Adèle au Geek bégayant les yeux exorbités.

-J'espère bien. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point te m'excites quand tu résistes.

-Oh, je suis au courant. Mais moi aussi je m'amuse.

-Mais cela devient intéressant. Je sens que le covoiturage avec toi va prendre toute sa saveur.

-Tu vas dans la même voiture que _lui_?!

Il sourit. Bien, c'était la réaction qu'il attendait du minable qui lui servait de bouche-trou. « Pour boucher les trous _littéralement_ c'est plutôt toi ». Il sourit, là c'était sa petite vengeance. Voyons comment cette salope allait s'en sortir.

-Oui, marcher avec des talons aiguilles pendant des kilomètres c'est fatiguant. Et le seul capable de conduire c'est le psychopathe qui habite ici.

Tient, il croyait que c'était elle la psychopathe ?

-Et moi alors ? s'exclama son cher créateur.

-Tu n'as jamais le temps et tes horaires sont plutôt irréguliers. D'ailleurs on va être en retard si on continue comme ça.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers la sortie en faisant un signe de main à l'assemblée. Il se laissa faire en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel. Montrer que lui non plus n'était pas enchanter par cette situation.

La portes se ferma. Elle tira son bras pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser.

-Tu es le meilleur !

-Non, le pire.

-Justement, c'est cela qui fait de toi le meilleur.

* * *

 _Oui, ça m'a amusé. Bon le retour dans longtemps, parce que ça va prendre du temps de tout réécrire, et le chapitre 12 est long._

 _A bientôt :)_

 _Et n'oubliez pas j'attends vos review ;)_

 _Et Mutekiam désolée mais tu n'aura pas l'exclusivité cette fois_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

 _Alors je tiens à dire que il y aura des références "Au portrait de Dorian Gray", si vous ne l'avez pas lu (qu'attendez vous!) ça n'affectera pas votre compréhension de l'histoire et si vous l'avez lu, sachez que j'ai imaginé Adèle bien avant de commencer à lire ce livre._

 _Là je vous conseille la chanson « runnin with the devil » de Van Halen. Et je trouve que les paroles vont bien avec la situation. Et là encore le chapitre a été écrit avant que je tombe par hasard sur cette chanson._

* * *

Bloquée.

Elle voulait bouger. Elle essaya. Non, elle était maintenue par un truc lourd.

Elle respira. Réfléchit.

Non ! Elle était emprisonnée !

Engoncée dans des trucs qui l'empêchait de bouger !

Elle se releva brusquement et se réveilla.

Toujours la sensation d'être prisonnière. Où était-elle ? Un lit. Pas le sien, pas compliqué; elle n'en avait pas. Cela lui arrivait souvent de ne pas se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se réveillait. Mais d'habitude c'était plus agréable. Un homme grogna et se retourna de l'autre côté. C'était lui qui l'avait maintenue contre le matelas avec son bras enserrant sa hanche. Elle regarda le visage de son tortionnaire et sa respiration se calma.

C'était son copain. Elle dormait dans les bras du Geek, comme tous les jours. Elle respira plus lentement et essaya de se rendormir mais la peur d'être à nouveau prisonnière lui tiraillait le ventre. « Irrationnelle, infondée ». Oui, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Impossible de se rendormir. Elle regarda l'heure et souffla exaspérée. 3h00 ? Sérieusement ? Son instinct de protection n'aurait pas pu faire son travail plus tard ?

Elle se leva avec le plus de délicatesse possible et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pas besoin de s'habiller, pour cela elle devait reconnaître que l'horrible pyjama que son copain l'obligeait à porter était utile pendant ses terreurs nocturnes. Même s'il était inconfortable. Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, ouvrit la fenêtre et se fit couler un café. Enfin pyjama, l'autre pudique lui avait demandé de se couvrir un minimum. L'ayant pris au pied de la lettre le minimum fut définit par un short et un top assorti en soie. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir dormir nue autant se couvrir vraiment, non ? A un moment elle avait même pensé à mettre un long pantalon et une chemise bien large en pilou. Histoire d'être le moins sexy possible. Mais c'était chaud, et ses rêves l'étaient aussi. Chaud. Elle avait abandonné l'idée.

Le café était prêt. Elle prit la tasse de ses deux mains, elle se brûla. Ce n'était pas grave, elle y était presque insensible. Elle but une gorgée. Il était chaud, et elle n'était pas insensible à la brûlure sur la langue.

Il était tôt, trop tôt. Personne à l'horizon avant longtemps. Elle soupira, elle n'aimait pas attendre. Elle allait s'ennuyer, elle le savait. Et « Il n'y a qu'une chose horrible en se monde, un seul péché irrémissible, l'ennui.»; du Oscar Wilde dès le matin ? Elle se fatiguait elle-même.

Elle but une autre gorgée de café.

Que faire ? Lire ? Pff. Non, en plus elle les connaissait presque tous par cœur.

Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Elle pourrait aller réveiller le Patron, elle l'avait entendu rentrer.

Elle se resservit de café et secoua la tête. Mauvaise idée, il lui en voudrait de le réveiller juste pour une insomnie. Il serait de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, non vraiment mauvaise idée. Il le lui ferait payer. Oublions ça. Même si elle en avait envie.

Elle pourrait trouver un inconnu ? Non, tous bourrés à cette heure-ci. Dernière possibilité: du sport ? Oui, pas mal. Elle se déshabilla en même temps qu'elle se dirigeait vers son appartement. Ben quoi ? Il n'y avait personne à cette heure et puis même si elle croisait quelqu'un elle pourrait trouver un peu de distraction. Elle prit un short, un top et des baskets. Passa vite (pourquoi vite ? Elle avait du temps à perdre !) devant un miroir mis du mascara et du rouge à lèvres, rouge. Le mascara c'était la base quand au rouge c'était sa marque de fabrique. Ce qu'on retenait d'elle. « La tueuse rouge », surnom dont on l'avait affublé à son insu. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle avait bien essayé de s'en débarrasser en se présentant toujours en disant son nom, mais il y avait toujours des atteints d'Alzheimer qui s'obstinait. « Les lèvres aussi rouges que le sang de ses victimes », ce n'était pas faux surtout que son arme de prédilection était le poignard et qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle léchait la lame de son arme pour avoir les lèvres rouges. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas, elle trouvait ça répugnant. En plus si elle avait choisi le poignard au lieu de l'arme à feu traditionnelle, c'est car c'était plus classe, propre et beaucoup plus équitable. C'est vrai quoi ! N'importe qui avec un pistolet pouvait s'auto-proclamer tueur, alors qu'elle, elle s'était entraînée, elle avait plus de légitimité. Et puis l'arme blanche était plus discrète et facile à dissimuler. Silencieuse.

Elle prit une montre et sortit.

La fraîcheur de la nuit la happa. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Ça c'était une vraie sensation !

Elle se mit à courir. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la course, mais cela avait les énormes avantages de se pratiquer seule et à n'importe quelle heure.

Ses muscles se réveillèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle commença à prendre un rythme plus soutenu.

Sifflement.

-T'as un beau cul ! (ndc : j'ai vraiment eu droit à ce « compliment »)

Continuer, ne pas s'arrêter. Quand elle commençait quelque chose, elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

-T'entends quand on t'parle !

Elle se retrouva plaque contre un mur. Elle eut un sourire carnassier, ce n'était pas elle la proie. En moins de deux secondes ses deux « adversaires » eurent, pour l'un, une luxation du coude et, pour l'autre, une jolie commotion.

-Entschuldigung. (ndc : "pardon, excusez-moi" après avoir fait une erreur ou bousculer quelqu'un dans la rue en allemand). C'est le matin.

Elle continua tranquillement à courir se demandant juste brièvement si la luxation serait accompagnée d'une fracture.

6h00.

Elle avait les muscles engourdis. S'étira, regarda le soleil se lever lentement puis rentra dans son appartement.

Elle enleva ses chaussures pour marcher à pieds nus sur le tapis moelleux. Les petits plaisirs pour contrer le manque de Bonheur. Elle haussa les épaules, elle était bien là non ? Dans son appartement qu'elle quitterait dans quelques mois. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de s'amuser avec la déco. C'est vrai que souvent les gens « comme elle » avait un appartement vide, un simple matelas au sol. Impersonnel. Elle ne les comprenait pas. Son appartement aujourd'hui était plutôt d'une inspiration loft, hier il était bohême et une fois il avait été entièrement blanc et noir. Juste pour l'amuser. Et il était tout aussi impersonnel, même plus peut-être. On aurait pu croire à un showroom Ikea.

Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. L'eau froide l'aida à décompresser. Elle put enfin réfléchir.

D'où lui était venu ce sentiment d'emprisonnement ? Elle était libre de partir quand elle voulait. « Tu t'es enfermée toi-même dans cette jolie cage dorée ». Peut-être. Mais le petit canari qu'elle était (« corbeau plutôt. Oiseau de malheur. ») avait les clefs lui permettant de recouvrer sa liberté.

Libre ? L'était-elle vraiment ? Personne ne l'était. C'était une utopie.

Chacun devait trouver sa place dans une société, trouver la cellule qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Et tout ça dans le louable but « d'aider au bon fonctionnement de la société ». Une fourmi dans une fourmilière qui s'écroulait, et où toutes les petites fourmis ne cherchaient qu'à sauver leur miette de nourriture, au détriment des autres.

Elle refusait. Jamais elle ne deviendrait comme cela. Elle voulait choisir, vraiment choisir. Et elle l'avait fait en devenant le fourmilier, celui qui boufferait les fourmis agglutinées autour d'un bout de pain.

L'ennemi.

S'opposer au courant. Libre de toutes contraintes. Vivre la vie comme elle l'entendait.

Cela l'avait condamnée.

Elle ne voulait rien perdre de la vie, la croquer à pleine dents. Elle serait là pour 80 ans. Passer 25 ans à étudier puis en travailler 50 en attendant la retraite et finalement ne faire que ce qui lui plaisait pendant 5 malheureuses années où son corps l'en empêcherait. Très peu pour elle.

Epicure et _carpe diem_ étaient devenues ses philosophies.

Elle aurait pu se battre pour un monde plus juste. « Dans le simple monde des faits, les méchants ne sont point punis, les bons ne sont point récompensés. Le succès couronne les forts, la défaite écrase les faibles » (Oscar Wilde pour changer). Elle n'était pas gentille, du moins elle ne l'était plus. Elle serait forte. Et avait décidé de se battre différemment. Si le monde était complètement pourri, elle s'emploierait à l'être encore plus. « Quand le maître est bon, l'élève finit toujours par le dépasser », elle avait été à bonne école.

A jouer avec le diable, elle l'était elle-même devenue. Un démon au visage d'ange. Un ange déchu.

Elle sortit de la douche en frissonnant. Remis son pyjama.

6h30.

Personne ne devait être encore réveillé.

Tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de ses faiblesses. « Faiblesses ? ». Oui, avoir peur, paniquer. Elle refusait d'être faible.

Son regard se dirigea vers la seule chose de personnelle dans son appartement. La seule chose qui la reliait à son passé. Son seul souvenir. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer complètement, lui rappelant qui elle avait un jour été. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts.

-Désolée.

Elle quitta précipitamment sa chambre pour retourner dans la cuisine des Sommet.

S'accouda au plan de travail, une nouvelle tasse de café à la main. Tout était parfaitement normal.

Un cops se colla contre elle dans son dos.

-Où était tu passée ?

Voix grave. Elle frissonna et se laissa aller contre le torse, elle le sentait, nu.

-Dans ma douche. Tu aurais pu me rejoindre.

Une main calleuse encercla sa taille.

-Tu ne m'y a pas convié.

-Cela ne t'aurais pas gêné.

Son autre main fit tomber top sur le sol carrelé. Puis ce fut au tour du short de subir le même sort.

Des lèvres vinrent effleurés son épaule nue.

-Ils pourraient arriver à n'importer quel moment. Folie. Souffla-t-elle.

\- « Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrettent jamais ».

Elle sourit.

-Oscar Wilde. Tu sais lire ?

Il mordit son épaule.

Elle bascula la tête en arrière pendant qu'il descendait ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle se laissa complètement aller.

Elle se retourna, plaça ses mains sur son torse et enleva les lunettes opaques avec ses dents, pour les jeter par terre. Il grogna. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas être ainsi, à découvert. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle, elle, était nue dans une cuisine, pour être à découvert, ça elle l'était. « Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme », elle se plongea dans le regard azur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à en garder la pureté. Elle en avait pris l'habitude.

Il plaça son pied derrière sa cheville pour la faire basculer, elle le tint par le cou pour l'attirer avec elle dans sa chute.

Il s'allongea sur elle. Ses mains vinrent titiller son bas ventre. Elle mordit son épaule pour ne pas crier (ndc : ben, oui. Ils sont dans une cuisine je vous rappelle…).

-LES PORCS EPIQUES SE SONT EMPARES DU CHÂTEAU DES BELETTES !

Ils se raidirent. Depuis quand le Hippie se levait tôt ?! Le Patron se releva (il était habillé, lui), remis ses lunettes, s'accouda au plan de travail et pris une tasse de café. Comme si de rien était.

Adèle, toujours couchée au sol, se mit à ramper afin de réenfiler son pyjama (Pour la troisième putain de fois de la journée !).

-Hello ! Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais par terre, grosse ?

-Je cherchais le petit homme vert en maillot de bain qui assomme ceux qui font des pompes.

-T'as trouvé ?

-Non, je suis déçue.

-Le Patron t'aidait à chercher ?

-Non, il profitait du spectacle.

L'intéressé souffla et bu une nouvelle gorgée de café.

-Tu en veux un joint ? Tu as l'air triste.

Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le canapé.

-Pourquoi pas ? elle prit celui que le Hippie lui tendait, le tout sous l'air effaré du Patron.

Elle inspira, laissant la fumer pollué ses poumons.

\- « La cigarette est le parfait exemple du parfait plaisir. C'est une chose exquise et qui nous laisse inassouvi ».

-C'est beau ce que tu dis, grosse.

-Si tu continues à citer du Oscar Wilde, je jure que je te tue.

-Peace. Détends-toi.

Et l'incorruptible (ndc : lol) Patron se vit à son tour proposer un joint, qu'il accepta à la surprise d'Adèle (ndc : parce que dans le monde du Hippie cela était parfaitement normal). Puis l'alluma s'assit au côté d'Adèle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Ah ! Il avait bien dormi ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas atteints les 10 heures de sommeil recommandées. Il devait ne rien s'être passé de bruyant cette nuit. Il avait développé une ouïe sensible, avec le temps. Il s'habilla en vitesse avant de se diriger vers la source de café.

Il tendit l'oreille, inquiet. Des éclats de rires en provenance du salon. Suspect. Il était quoi, 8 heure ? Même pas. Ce n'était pas normal. A cette heure-ci Adèle et le Patron se disputait du retard de l'un ou de l'autre, ils ne riaient pas ? Le Geek dormait toujours (il l'avait repéré en passant devant la porte entrouverte), ce n'était donc pas lui la source du fou rire (Ben quoi ? C'est tellement simple de s'en moquer…). Le Hippie peut-être ? Avec ses délires psychédéliques…

En arrivant, dans le salon, il se figea. Le Hippie était effectivement (déjà) défoncé, mais il n'était pas seul ; Adèle et le Patron s'étaient joint à lui (ndc : lol. J'ai tellement d'humour).

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ !

Trois têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ta tête ! On dirait Fardzira quand elle a chanté son rêve de devenir créatrice d'œufs arcs-en-ciel ! Adèle se plia en deux de rire vite rejointe par les deux autres.

Inspirer. Expirer. Il devait se calmer. Ne pas crier. Ne pas réveiller les autres. Bien, analyser la situation maintenant. Le Hippie était couché dans la largeur du canapé la tête en bas, Adèle allongée les jambes sur le ventre du Hippie et la tête sur les genoux du criminel, celui-là (allait lui payer ! Il pensait qu'il était digne de confiance ! Adulte ! Responsable !) avait négligemment (c'est cela oui) posé une main sur la tête d'Adèle.

Il se prit la sienne, de tête, entre les mains.

-Et je fais quoi, moi, si le Geek arrive ? Ça vous arrives de réfléchir deux secondes aux conséquences ?!

-T'inquiètes on va se cacher comme des ninjas, gros.

Il allait faire une réplique acerbe, quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si con.

Il courra et toqua délicatement à la porte de Maître Panda (ndc : juste pour toi Mutekiam :3 et parce qu'il est utile aussi).

-Que…que… quoi ?

-Chuuuut.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. L'ursidé se leva en frottant ses yeux de fatigue. Arrivés dans le salon, il lui désigna la scène.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On s'en fout pour le moment ! Tu portes Adèle jusqu'à son appart. Je m'occupe du Patron puis tu files chercher du pain.

Mathieu se dirigea vers le canapé et était sur le point de saisir le Patron quand…

-Euh…du pain ?

Il soupira exaspéré. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ses personnalités soient aussi connes ?

-Oouuuiii, il leur faudra du temps pour retrouver leur état normal…

-Je vais très bien ! C'est toi qui a tué Jean-Luc avec un épluche patate rouillé je te rappelle !

-… et le Geek ne comprendras pas pourquoi sa petite-amie parfaite ne lui a pas dit au revoir. Mais elle n'est pas partie, elle est allée chercher du pain, pour lui faire une surprise.

-Ah, je vois. T'es pas si con mec.

-Merci. Bon, tu me débarrasses d'Adèle, parce que si je la touche je me brûle.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber.

-C'est parce que je suis chaude.

-Quoi ?

-La ferme ! Bon tu t'en occupes ?

-...

Le déplacement se fit, étrangement, sans encombres.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je souhaite vous souhaitez de la meilleure façon qu'il existe un très beau et très agréable séjour dans la résidence secondaire de la reine des mangues. Dit Adèle quand ils franchirent le pas de son appartement.

\- Fous la dans le lit.

-Le tapis est moelleux aussi, gamin.

-Tu l'auras voulu !

Et il jeta le Patron sur le sol. Celui-ci s'écrasa en rigolant.

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça le matin ? gémit il.

Il sortit avec le Panda et ferma la porte derrière lui, se demandant si cela avait été une si bonne idée de laisser le Patron et Adèle ensemble drogués dans le même appartement. « Oh, ça va ! Ils ne sont pas dans la même pièce et au pire on s'en fout, non ? On a déjà suffisamment aidé le Geek pour la journée. »

-Je vais les tuer. JE VAIS LES TUER !

-Eh, calme toi. Moi je vais chercher du pain je prends quoi ?

-On s'en fout ! Juste prends ton temps. Et quand tu reviens, tu prends Adèle et tu lui expliques puis tu fais semblant d'avoir été avec le Patron pendant tout ce temps.

-Eh ! Jamais ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Je vais dire que j'avais envie de me balader avec la copine de mon petit Geek adoré et voilà. Point. Pas de trucs dégueulasses avec ce taré !

-Et on explique comment l'absence du Patron ?

-Ben il est partit tôt…

-Sans avoir pu mater Adèle le matin et en risquant de se faire égorger parce qu'il ne l'a pas prise en co-voiturage ?

-On s'en fout de ce que le Geek pensera, le Patron rentre comme s'il avait fumé une cigarette et merde !

-C'est toi qui lui explique s'il pose des questions…

-Très bien, j'y vais.

Il regarda le Panda partir se demandant juste brièvement si les gens trouveraient cela normal qu'un homme avec un kigurumi de panda aille chercher du pain.

* * *

Elle s'assit sur le bureau face à lui. Il la regarda, un grand sourire éclairait son visage, elle s'amusait follement.

-J'ai passé une super matinée ! Et dire que ça avait super mal commencé ! Aaaahh génial !

Ses yeux pétillaient, les effets de la drogue n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait dissipé ?

-Et encore, tu as raté Mathieu engueulant le Hippie, lui demandant ce qu'on avait pris.

-Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Fit-elle avec une petite moue déçue.

Il se leva fit le tour du bureau et la prit dans ses bras. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Il ouvrit la porte et alla dans la pièce attenante à son bureau où était placé (stratégiquement) un grand lit. C'était là qu'il passait leurs après-midi. Mais malgré l'heure matinale il n'attendait que ce moment depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans la cuisine dans ce micro-short crème découvrant ses longues jambes.

Il la jeta sur le matelas. Nouvel éclat de rire.

-Tu résistes mieux à l'alcool qu'au cannabis. Dit-il en venant la rejoindre pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mauvais pour les réflexes.

Elle attrapa son visage et l'attira à elle. Il embrassa les lèvres qui se présentaient à lui. Il avait pris goût à ses baisers. Le goût qu'ils avaient était celui de … Il se retira brusquement.

-Cerise ?!

-Merde ! J'ai oublié de l'enlever ! C'est le rouge à lèvres préférés du Geek et comme tout à l'heure avec le pain, la surprise, … enfin je ne te fais pas un dessin. Tu aimes ? Ça moi je trouve ça infecte, mais bon.

Il se leva et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, ouvrit le premier dossier de la pile et s'y plongea.

-J'en déduis que tu as les mêmes goûts que moi.

Elle se leva et courra pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur son bureau. Son visage touchait presque le sien. La position adoptée lui offrait également un magnifique point de vue sur son décolleté. Elle lui passa un doigt sous le menton pour le lui faire relever.

-Regarde-moi. Quel est le problème ? C'est que je couche avec le Geek ?

-Non. Juste que cet horrible goût de cerise va me rester en bouche pendant des jours et me rappeler que tu couches avec lui.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Tu penses à moi qui doit le garder pendant toute l'action ?

-Non, je m'en fous. Maintenant, lâche-moi. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?

-Non, là tu lis mon rapport sur le dernier meurtre. J'attends mon payement.

-Arrange-toi avec Tatiana.

-Pff… J'en ait un à la violette aussi si tu préfères ?

-Dégage. Tu n'as pas eu ta dose de sexe depuis ce matin ?

-Justement je n'ai rien eu. Toi, le Hippie est arrivé et le Geek ça ne compte pas.

-Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, là je ne veux que toi.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il n'était pas d'humeur, deux fois en une matinée on lui avait coupé l'envie de coucher avec Adèle. Il la poussa.

-AÏE !

Merde, elle était tombée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : la puissante tueuse venait de tomber d'un bureau.

Elle gémit, et il se décida enfin à aller la rejoindre. Elle se tenait le poignet droit, celui-ci avait une forme tout sauf naturelle.

-Ça va ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Porte moi jusqu'à la salle.

-Euh…

-Obéis, putain !

Il la gifla.

-D'accords mais seulement si tu te calmes.

-Mais je suis calme ! C'est juste toi qui est lent !

Il se retint de justesse de la gifler à nouveau. Soupira et la prit le plus délicatement possible puis la porta jusqu'à la salle et…

-Par terre.

…la posa sur le sol.

-Pourquoi sur le sol ?

-Plus de place. Ophélie ! cria-t-elle.

Toutes les jeunes femmes arrivèrent mais ce fut une petite rousse qui sortit du lot.

-Oui ?

-Tu es bien en troisième année d'infirmière ?

-Euh, oui.

-Prends la trousse de secours dans ton sac, si tu as besoin de plus il y a le mien dans le bureau, et révise « comment soigner une fracture du poignet ».

La jeune fille partit rapidement.

-Que s'est-t-il passé ? demanda Tatiana.

-Je suis tombée du bureau.

-En fait je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez sur le bureau.

-Rien, en plus ! C'était ça justement le sujet de la dispute.

-C'était de ta faute. Dit-il.

Adèle tourna la tête vers Tatiana.

-Il n'aime pas la cerise.

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

Ophélie arriva et examina son poignet.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'il est cassé ?

-Non. J'ai dit ça pour que tu te dépêches. C'est juste une entorse.

Il sourit devant l'air désespéré de la rouquine. Ah, Adèle il fallait se préparer psychologiquement avant de l'affronter.

-Bonne nouvelle

-Oui, ça m'arrives tout le temps j'ai les poignets hyper fragiles

-Les poignets fragiles ? ricana-t-il. C'est donc ça la faiblesse de la meilleure tueuse de notre époque ?

-Tu me flattes, mais arrête de te moquer. Saches que cela implique également que si on me met des menottes, j'ai les poignets foulés après. Désolée, mais j'en ai besoin pour gagner ma croute moi.

-Et mon plaisir ne passe pas avant.

-Surement pas ! Dans l'échelle de mes priorités il y a un écart entre toi et mes poignets. AAAAHHH !

-Désolée, j'ai dû le remettre à sa place. Dit Ophélie.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant !

-Si tu ne supportes pas la douleur, je comprends mieux pourquoi l'interdit des menottes. Dit-il.

-Je t'étranglerai bien mais j'ai une main en moins là.

-Il faudra quand même vérifier pour les menottes…

\- « Va, je ne te hais point »

-Corneille, je sais.

-Ca veut dire : dégage !

-Et qui te reconduis auprès de ton chéri ?

-Je te hais si fort, mais si fort.

-Voilà fini ! Je crois que tu sais qu'il faut l'immobiliser, dit Ophélie en se relevant.

-Oh, tutoiement ? M'en fous j'ai trop mal pour rappeler qu'il faut mettre de la distance avec moi, pour son propre bien.

Il la prit dans ses bras, un poids plumes, les côtes saillantes lui perforait le thorax.

-Ça t'arrives de manger parfois ?

-Oui, regarde aujourd'hui j'ai mangé du pain.

Il soupira en se disant que cela allait durer tout le trajet jusque chez eux.

-Au lieu de râler, tu pourrais pas trouver une excuse potable pour Mathieu ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Il va nous tuer !

* * *

 _Voilà! Il était long hein? J'espère que cela vous a plu, une matinée ordinaire avec un long point de vue d'Adèle._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

 _Bienvenue au chapitre 13 ! 13 porte malheur et Adèle n'échappera pas à la règle ! Comme c'est bien fait (c'est juste étrangement bien tombé…)._

 _Alors pour musique nous avons : -High hopes de pink floyd personnellement ma chanson préférée et elle n'a été choisie que pour l'ambiance donc vous êtes prévenu ;)_

* * *

Il regarda sa montre. En retard. De 1 minute. Il pouvait bien lui pardonner. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil caresser son visage. « En mai, fait ce qu'il te plait ». Il comptait bien profiter de ce mois qui s'annonçait magnifique. Et cette journée sous le soleil était la première d'une longue série (ndc : je ne sais pas quand j'ai écrit ça mais là il y a de l'orage). Il s'était assis en terrasse pour profiter au mieux des rayons bienfaisants. Et il attendait. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un rendez-vous. Non, juste une invitation à boire un verre en terrasse et à discuter. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il attendait autre chose qu'un simple « au revoir » à la fin.

-Salut !

Elle s'assit face à lui, une petite robe fleurie pastelle épousant sa silhouette et mettant ses longues jambes en valeur. Elle souriait, elle avait l'air d'être heureuse d'être là.

-Salut. Tu n'as pas assorti ton attelle avec ta robe ?

Elle sourit.

-Haha, non. J'ai choisi une couleur sobre à la base ; blanc. Et puis le Geek a voulu faire des dessins dessus et puis ils ont tous voulu s'y mettre et voilà le résultat. Tu veux en faire un ? Je crois qu'il reste une place entre pikachu et pandi-panda.

Elle montre ladite place et souriant.

-Ça ne te gênes pas trop pour travailler ?

-Nope. Je suis ambidextre. Chose que le Geek ne semble pas comprendre et me couve comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'es fait ça comment au fait ? Mathieu m'a appris la nouvelle en me téléphonant pour passer ses nerfs, parce que selon lui « Ce n'était quand même pas possible qu'il n'y ait personne de responsable dans cette maison ! ».

-Il t'a vraiment téléphoné ? Il me surprendra toujours ! Il faut dire qu'on ne l'avait pas épargné ce jour-là.

-Alors ?

-Curieuzeneus (ndc : du néerlandais qui signifie personne curieuse, en langage courant. En fait c'est même plus du flamand). Tombée. C'est bête, mais j'ai des poignets hyper fragiles et voilà le résultat; une magnifique attelle pour deux semaines!

-Ca va tu as déjà purgé cinq jours de ta peine.

-En effet.

-Et après ?

-Tu veux vraiment tout savoir !

-Oui, je veux tout savoir de ta vie.

-Tu n'aimerais pas, ce qui te plais chez moi c'est le mystère.

-J'aimerai bien lever le voile.

-En attendant je vais te raconter cette funeste journée d'avril qui scella mon destin pour les deux semaines suivantes.

-D'humeur poétique ?

-Oui, et si tu m'interromps tout le temps je ne vais pas y arriver !

-Ok, je te promets que je ne dirai plus un mot.

-Tout ça pour dire que me retrouvant dans l'urgence d'aller à l'hôpital et dans l'incapacité de conduire, je me résolut à appeler le Patron. Il ne fut pas d'une humeur joyeuse mais en me voyant il ne put que se moquer. Il me le payera. Et puis rentrée je me fis incendier par le Geek et Mathieu. Parce que « Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé plus tôôôôôt » et « Mais putain ! Tu ne sais pas faire un peu plus attention à toi ! Et pour la cuisine tu y as pensé ! Je n'avais rien prévu moi ! Vous êtes tous complètement irresponsables ! »

-Ma pauvre choupette.

-Ne te moques pas. Je suis très irritable ces derniers temps, je n'arrive pas à dormir et je me réveille parce que je m'appuie sur mon poignet.

-Dors de l'autre côté.

-Non, je préfère le droit. J'ai même été contrainte à passer mes nuits d'insomnies dans la cuisine à passer le temps avec les gens qui vont et viennent. J'aime beaucoup minuit, une heure, le Patron rentre et m'offre un peu de compagnie.

Il la regarda, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de suite les longs cernes.

-Il faut dormir dans les bras de l'être aimé.

-J'y penserai. Sinon tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici juste pour prendre des nouvelles d'une infirme ?

-De ma petite infirme préférée correction.

Elle appuya son menton sur sa main valide et le regarda, pensive.

-Quoi ?

-J'hésite, puis un large sourire vint illuminer son visage et elle posa sa main sur la sienne, voilà j'ai choisi.

* * *

Elle ferma les yeux. Laissant l'eau dégouliner sur son visage. « Tu ne tiendras pas indéfiniment comme ça ». Elle en avait toujours été consciente, mais elle avait cru que cela viendrait plus tard. Elle savait reconnaître ses erreurs et la dernière en date avait été Antoine.

Elle sentait une boule de culpabilité dans sa poitrine

Pourquoi ? Parce que qu'elle avait couché avec Antoine ? Non, pas pour si peu quand même ! Parce qu'elle avait trahi celui qu'elle aimait ? Non, elle avait déjà fait cela avec quelqu'un qu'elle voyait tous les jours, qu'elle aimait. Rien n'aurait dû être différent. Pourtant.

Très bien, donc déjà elle devait aimer pour ressentir ça non ? Très bien petit inventaire des trois élus qui partageait sa conversation et son lit (oui parce que le lit ça aurait été trop long). Premier en lice ; le Geek. Il était gentil, protecteur, attentionné. L'homme parfait si on excluait le sexe. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir dans ses bras et les insomnies était de plus en plus fréquentes. De plus, il ne la connaissait pas, ce qui pouvait être un point positif étant donné qu'il aurait fui en courant devant son vrai visage.

Notre deuxième concurrent est le Patron. Non, elle n'allait pas s'éterniser sur son plan-cul.

Bon dernier, Antoine ? C'était lui qui avait tout fait foiré. Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à trouver un équilibre avant cet après-midi. En même temps elle s'était bien amusé, comme tous ses amants d'un soir, mais il était drôle, intelligent et un bon amant ce qui avec le Geek n'était jamais de refus. « Le Patron ne te suffit plus ? », si. Mais elle était ce qu'elle était, elle ne changerait jamais.

Alors pourquoi s'énerver ? Elle serait à nouveau libre dans moins d'un mois ! Trois semaines pour être précise. Bientôt.

Elle sourit, sourire qui se flétrit à l'idée que c'était peut-être justement le fait de partir qui lui faisait peur, lui faisait se sentir si mal.

Elle n'allait pas devenir sentimentale non plus !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur de la douche. Se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri de douleur. Merde ! elle n'allait pas se casser le pied en plus ! Pour le coup cela mettrait fin à son dilemme, elle serrait obliger de rester ici. Non, non, non si elle n'avait pas son contrat, elle se cassait vite fait. Loin.

Et pourtant, si son souhait était de rester là ? Non, et puis tant qu'on y était devenir mère au foyer et jouer avec une myriade d'enfants ? Jamais.

Elle soupira, elle ne savait plus où elle était.

Une main se posa sur son épaule avant de se retirer brusquement.

-Putain c'est glacé ton truc !

Elle tourna la tête pour faire face au Patron. Elle sourit, même sans rien sur lui elle l'avait reconnu.

-Viens. Dit-elle en tendant un bras dans sa direction.

-Non, c'est froid.

-Oui, j'ai pris une douche froide aujourd'hui, j'ai donc voulu en prendre une littéralement après.

Il soupira, exaspéré. Cela la fit sourire.

-Très bien, mais maintenant je suis là, donc la température va monter. Et tu vas gentiment monter la température de l'eau, littéralement.

Elle eut une sourire compatissant.

-Désolée, j'ai vidé les réserve d'eau chaude. Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu viennes me réchauffer.

-Non.

-Ton corps dit le contraire. Dit-elle en lorgnant vers une partie plus basse de son anatomie.

-Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

-Pourquoi tu restes là alors ? Viens.

-Non, toi viens plutôt. Il y a un lit juste à côté.

-Non, après il faudra que je me redouche et il y a plus d'eau chaude.

-Exaspérante.

-Tout à fait. Viens.

-Non.

Elle haussa les épaules. Pris du savon et commença à se laver, en commençant par le pied puis en remontant lentement le long de sa jambe, lentement. Toujours de sa main gauche elle vint titiller son anatomie puis continua de monter. Elle sentit un corps frissonnant se placer derrière elle.

-Je vais t'aider. Tu ne vas pas y arriver avec une seule main.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, il passait ses mains sur son corps, ses caresses étaient d'une infinie douceur. Elle oublia un instant ses problèmes.

-Pourquoi avoir pris une douche si longue ?

Il lui mordilla l'oreille, attendant une réponse.

-Pour faire partir l'odeur.

-De quoi ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre si vite. Il méritait de patienter.

-De qui plutôt.

Il passa une main autour de sa taille et l'attira plus à lui encore. Mis ses lèvres sur ses épaules, attendant.

-Antoine.

-Tu as pris ton temps, j'ai même cru que tu avais abandonné l'idée de coucher avec lui un jour.

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et j'ai été dans l'incapacité de me déplacer par mes propres moyens à cause mon poignet, merci.

-C'est toujours avec plaisir. Et ça valait la peine d'attendre ?

-Oui.

-Et…

-Et quoi ?

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Rien. C'était sympa mais passons à autre chose.

-Antoine ne lâchera pas l'affaire lui. Tu le sais ?

-Oui.

-C'était pour ça la douche ?

-Entre autre.

-Tu ne me diras rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait.

Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière.

-Je vais les larguer tous les deux, je serai tranquille comme ça.

-Quoi !?

-Merde j'ai pensé à voix haute, oublie.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu as pensé aux conséquences ? Ça lui briserait le cœur !

-Depuis quand tu t'en soucie ?

-Depuis que tu vis avec nous et que tu te balade à moitié nue dans notre appartement.

-Je suis en train de demander si je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur menteur que moi.

-Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville dans négation de mes sentiments.

Il la fit pivoter pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Et l'embrassa, puis laissa descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte.

-Je crois que je fais une erreur.

-Il faut savoir reconnaître ses erreurs pour avancer.

-Là je suis plutôt en train de couler.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je vais te montrer que ce n'est pas tellement une erreur.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

…

Il la regarda, dubitatif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me faisais la réflexion que tu avais de la chance que j'ai accepté de venir avec toi sous l'eau froide vu ta tête.

Elle tira la langue.

-Hahaha très drôle. Je ne me suis pas démaquillée, la seule chose dont j'avais envie, besoin, c'était de me débarrasser de l'odeur d'Antoine. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il a une odeur bizarre, on dirait qu'elle s'incruste partout, que c'est impossible de l'enlever.

Il lui ébouriffa (encore plus) les cheveux et il vit, grâce au miroir qui leur faisait face, son reflet grimacer.

-C'est encore pire maintenant.

Il sourit, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Elle toujours tirée à quatre épingle (ndc : un jour il faudra que j'arrête avec les citations et les expressions moi), avait son mascara qui avait coulé, son rouge à lèvres plus qu'un pâle souvenir et les cheveux dressé sur sa tête.

-Je ressemble à un hérisson.

-Je cherchais justement une analogie.

-Tu commence à parler comme moi, prends des vacances.

Il sourit, la regardant se démaquiller.

-Je ne sais pas si je ne te préférais pas avec les traces de mascara.

-M'en fous, je vais me coucher, moi.

Elle s'étira.

-Avec moi ?

-Sans façon, je suis fatiguée. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas le courage…

-L'envie…

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu étais sur le point de dire que tu n'arriverais pas à jouer avec la petite amie modèle alors que tu venais juste de tromper ton copain deux fois. Avec deux hommes différents. Donc tu vas rester dormir ici. Je me trompe ?

-Si un jour tu meurs, ce sera de ma main.

-Ce serait un honneur.

Elle sourit, puis lui embrassa la joue et partit vers la cuisine.

-Bonne nuit.

Il la rattrapa par la main et l'attira à lui.

-Aïe ! C'est mon poignet droit que tu tiens là !

Il le lâcha mais passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Je peux rester aussi.

-Non, ils vont se demander pourquoi tu ne rentres pas.

-Je fais toujours ça sans prévenir personne.

-Très bien, alors, deuxième point, je vais manger quelque chose et moi je mange habillée. Tu ne l'es pas.

Il la regarda et eut un rictus moqueur. Juste recouverte d'un peignoir en soie bleu nuit, tellement court qu'on aurait pu croire à une nuisette.

-Très bien je mettrai quelque chose.

-Dans ce cas je n'ai plus d'arguments, je vais devoir te supporter toute une soirée. Prends un truc dans mon armoire, je crois qu'il y a un peignoir ou un machin dans le genre.

-Toujours aussi précise.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il fut surpris en sentant des lèvres presser les siennes.

-Viens m'aider à mettre la table, un connard m'a explosé le poignet.

-J'aimerai bien le rencontrer, ça doit être quelqu'un de très sympathique (ndc : juste pour toi Mutekiam).

-Méfie-toi, il profite des faibles en manque de sommeil. Allez viens ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Avec plaisir. J'attends le dessert avec impatience.

-Cerise ça te va?

* * *

 _Quoi moi abuser des ellipse? Jamais je n'oserai!_

 _En fait c'est très compliqué pour moi d'écrire des lemons, en plus avec les diférents points de vues, bref j'avais la flemme donc voilà des ellipses pleines de subtilités et laissant votre imagination (perverse) prendre le relais._

 _Review?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Et oui déjà de retour pour le chapitre suivant! J'ai beaucoup de temps (prétextes...) pour écrire pendant la période pré-examens. Donc voili voilou en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Espérant que vous apprécierez encore plus celui-ci (qui est plus court...c'est pas la taille qui compte...).

Pour Trolette sache que je fais puer Antoine si je veux.

Aujourd'hui pour vous accompagner dans votre lecture "innocence" d'avril lavigne, et cette fois ci la chanson a un rapport avec l'histoire!

* * *

Il plissa des yeux, un rayon de soleil venait de troubler son sommeil (ndc ; oui j'écris en rime…). Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Adèle toujours endormie. S'assit sur le bord du lit, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au visage paisible à sa gauche puis parcouru la pièce d'un regard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment exploré cette pièce. Un grand lit au centre, une commode, une armoire et un grand miroir. Tout aussi ordonné que le reste de l'appartement et pourtant il semblait y avoir quelque chose de supplémentaire. Un supplément d'âme. Il haussa des épaules, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans la tête de la psychopathe qu'elle était.

Il regarda sur la table de nuit à la recherche d'un réveil. Rien. Et elle faisait comment pour savoir l'heure ? Il soupira, il n'arriverait jamais à la comprendre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un cadre. Une photo encadrée d'argent. Il plissa des yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait. Il le prit pour mieux regarder.

Une famille. Heureuse. Trois personnes y étaient photographiées dans un jardin aux teintes automnales. Un homme, grand, beau, aux cheveux noir bouclés tenait dans ses bras une femme, qui sans être belle possédait un magnétisme grâce à ses grands yeux améthystes et ses longs cheveux auburn. Devant eux, pour compléter le tableau, une enfant souriait. Elle n'était que bonheur, rien ne troublait les deux yeux gris innocents et pétillants.

Adèle le lui prit des mains et le regarda nostalgique.

-C'était le jour de mes cinq ans. Deux mois avant qu'ils ne meurent.

Elle le reposa et se leva sans lui laisser le temps de lui en demander plus. « Je croyais que tu voulais en savoir le moins possible sur elle ? ». Il la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa faire puis se dégagea brutalement.

-Tu oublies ça d'accords ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as rien à savoir de moi. Je ne suis personne, oublie-moi tant que tu y es.

-Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

-La chute sera moins brutale.

Et reprenant sa voie joyeuse, mais qui sonnait tellement faux aujourd'hui, elle continua.

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi ! Et puis je vais rejoindre le cœur solitaire que j'ai laissé dans l'appartement d'à côté. En fait non, ce sera plus crédible après la nuit de travail que je la prenne dans votre chez vous.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire, pris un jeans et un pull puis passa vite devant le miroir et mis une touche de mascara.

-Tu oublies le rouge.

-Pas besoin, je ne compte pas sortir de l'appartement, là je veux juste dormir.

Elle lui caressa la joue, il tira sur sa main pour l'embrasser et elle partit en lui adressant un grand sourire. Mais le masque derrière lequel elle s'était réfugié semblait s'être fissuré, un clown triste voilà ce qu'elle était. Son ange des enfers.

Il se leva et s'habilla à son tour et effleura du bout des doigts la représentation d'un bonheur à jamais perdu.

-Comment en est tu arrivée là, petit ange ?

* * *

…

Il étendit son bras. Ne sentit rien. Se releva soudainement avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas dormi là cette nuit. Il se sentit seul sans le petit corps à ses côtés. C'était incroyable à quel point il était devenu dépendant d'elle en quelques semaines à peine.

Il prit une douche puis s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit à la table, prit un bol de céréales et regarda autour de lui. Se raccrochant désespérément à l'espoir de voir de longues jambes se balancer négligemment dans le vide et le reste de son amour assise tranquillement sur le plan de travail en train de siroter une tasse de café.

-Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, lui dit Mathieu.

-Ah…

-Elle ne rentrera probablement que ce soir.

Il acquiesça et but son lait en silence.

-Hello it's me (ndc: sache Trolette que je ne cautionne pas cette "blague") ! How are you ? Je pensais que cela n'allais jamais finir !

La porte claqua, faisant grimacer Mathieu, et elle se précipita pour l'embrasser. Cela était différent de d'habitude, il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose clochait. Il haussa les épaules, elle était près de lui, c'était tout ce qui importait.

-Je cours me doucher !

Il la regarda partir en souriant. Oui elle était près de lui, il n'y avait que cela qui importait.

-A ta place je demanderai un dédommagement, pour qu'elle se face pardonner son absence. En nature. Dit une voix grave dans son dos.

Le Patron s'accouda au plan de travail prés de son créateur (qui se décala. Pas fou !) et se servit une tasse de café.

Le Geek n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Adèle faisait, à nouveau, irruption dans la cuisine en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés dans une vaine tentative de les sécher. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le plan de travail et quémanda une tasse de café auprès du Patron qui était à sa gauche.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, dit-il à sa mie.

-Hmm, pas dormi de la nuit.

-Tu as finis tout ce que tu devais faire.

-Oui, j'ai eu le temps d'aller au fond des choses.

Mathieu soupira et se tourna vers le Patron.

-Et toi ?

-Moi aussi j'ai été bien au fond des choses.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça !

-Alors que ce que tu veux ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ?

-Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes occupations nocturnes ?

-La diurne ne nous intéresse pas plus, dit faiblement Adèle en buvant son café, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-On ne frappe pas les malades ! dit-elle en lui rendant son coup.

-Stop ! Moi je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi le Patron ne m'avais pas prévenu.

-J'ai été pris par surprise, cette fille est une vraie perle, si tu avais vu comment…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

-Je te la présenterai bien…

-Je m'en fous, juste la prochaine fois préviens moi. J'avais fait trop de pâtes.

-He ! Mais je vous avais préparé du poisson, il suffisait de le mettre dans le four ! intervint Adèle.

Mathieu grimaça.

-Oui, je sais et j'ai trouvé cela très lâche de ne pas rester pour le manger ton fichu poisson.

-Je me suis absenté le bon jour moi…

-Vous êtes vraiment des enfants, soupira-t-elle, Bon tu es prêts ? J'ai du travail, moi.

-Je me douche et je me change. J'espère ne pas trop te manquer. Mais si c'était le cas, tu peux toujours me rejoindre…

-Non, sans façon ! Et puis je préfère une douche froide, ça aide à réfléchir, alors que toi tu dois plutôt en prendre des chaudes…

-Le chaud c'est pour une autre raison. Je peux te montrer si tu veux ?

-Monte ! Je veux plus te voir ! Je vais y aller à pieds !

-Je vais me dépêcher, soupira-t-il, ce serait dommage d'abimer des pieds si délicats.

-Merci de continuer à faire le taxi.

-Je devrai me faire rémunérer. J'ai déjà une idée du payement.

-Tu sais quoi ? Prends tout ton temps je vais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. Mon patron est quelqu'un de très compréhensif dans le fond. Et puis c'est à cause de lui que je n'ai pas pu dormir alors que je comptai me reposer.

-Je ne serai pas si sûre de cela à ta place… il trouvera un moyen de te le faire payer.

-Je n'en doute pas, il a beaucoup d'imagination.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier se leva donna une petite tape sur les fesses du Patron et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du Geek.

-Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie.

-Moi aussi j'ai des envies, et je ne vais plus me gêner pour les assouvir.

-Un autre jour peut-être, je suis fatiguée.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et s'endormit presque instantanément.

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle est plus réactive dans ton lit… Si tu veux je peux la tenir éveillée.

-Non !

Le Patron ricana et se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis se retourna semblant avoir oublié quelque chose.

-En attendant elle a eu une nuit très active, elle risque de dormir longtemps comme ça. J'espère pour toi que tu n'avais rien prévu d'autre de la journée…

Et il rentra dans la chambre un rictus aux lèvres. Le Geek détestait quand son homologue sombre avait raison. Il décida donc de demander de l'aide à Mathieu pour porter Adèle, pas qu'elle soit lourde, il n'y arriverait jamais avec ses bras d'épinards à la crème (ndc: je dois arrêter les analogies bizarres moi. Si vous voulez tout savoir (ils s'en foutent) je mange du poisson avec des épinards aujourd'hui (l'info du siècle)) qu'il allait y arriver. Mais ce dernier semblait ailleurs.

-Mathieu…

-Quoi ? il regarda le Geek étonné.

-Tu veux bien porter Adèle ?

-Non. C'est ta copine tu te débrouilles.

-Mmmmmaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss…

-Tire ton plan.

Il l'abandonna seul dans la cuisine avec Adèle endormie sur ses genoux. Il se résolu à rester là, à contempler le fin visage porté par les songes, dont en témoignait les lèvres troublées. Tiens elle n'avait pas mis de rouge à lèvres.

-Toujours là ? Tu peux la réveiller tu sais, elle a deux jambes, elle peut bien se trainer seule jusqu'au canapé.

-Tu voudrais bien la porter toi ?

Les lèvres du Patron s'étendirent en un sourire carnassier, ce qui le fit frissonner. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

-Avec grand plaisir.

Et il prit avec le plus de délicatesse possible le corps de la jeune fille puis la déposa sur le canapé. Le Geek regarda tout cela soucieux, le Patron savait très bien comment la prendre et il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà effectuer ce geste des centaines de fois. « Tu te fais des idées ».

-Patron ?

-Quoi ? l'interpellé se retourna.

Le Geek ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il n'avait dit cela que pour empêcher une des mains baladeuses d'aller se promener sur le corps endormi de sa copine.

-Euh…

Vite trouver un sujet lambda.

-A ton avis, Adèle elle aime bien Antoine ?

Il se frappa mentalement. C'était ça un sujet banal ? Le Patron s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, puis alluma une cigarette avant de daigner lui répondre.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi elle lui sourit ? Pourquoi a-t-elle envie de rester près de lui ? Pourquoi elle me fait ça ?

Sa voix s'était brisée et il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Ce n'est qu'un ami.

Il vit la mâchoire se contracter, il semblait vouloir se convaincre lui-même.

-Mais pour lui il y a plus.

-Tu dois avoir confiance en elle.

-C'est en lui dont je n'ai pas confiance.

-Il ne l'approchera plus.

-Tu vas lui parler ?

-A Adèle, oui. Notre cher créateur ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir quelque peu bousculé son meilleur ami.

Il eut une moue déçue.

-Elle ne t'écoutera pas, elle ne t'aime pas.

Les poings du Patron se serrèrent, il luttait visiblement contre l'envie de le fracasser contre le mur.

-Justement, c'est pour cela qu'elle sera obligée de m'écouter. Parce qu'elle me hait.

* * *

Alors? Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Alors j'ai hésité pour les musique mais finalement j'ai choisi "My myself and I" et après vous enchaînez avec Vivaldi le Printemps (comment ça aucun rapport? vous verrez bien...)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Elle sortit de la douche et soupira devant le travail qu'allait lui demander de réussir un broshing avec ses cheveux constamment en bataille. Avant, elle aurait fait un joli chignon et cela aurait été parfait. Mascara, rouge à lèvres. Elle se regarda. Mon Dieu ! Sans un sourire ni un cheveu ne dépassant, elle était glaciale.

 _-"Je suis belle, ô mortels ! comme un rêve de pierre,  
Et mon sein, où chacun s'est meurtri tour à tour,  
Est fait pour inspirer au poète un amour  
Eternel et muet ainsi que la matière._

Je trône dans l'azur comme un sphinx incompris ;  
J'unis un cœur de neige à la blancheur des cygnes ;  
Je hais le mouvement qui déplace les lignes,  
Et jamais je ne pleure et jamais je ne ris.

Les poètes, devant mes grandes attitudes,  
Que j'ai l'air d'emprunter aux plus fiers monuments,  
Consumeront leurs jours en d'austères études ;

Car j'ai, pour fasciner ces dociles amants,  
De purs miroirs qui font toutes choses plus belles :  
Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles !"

Elle sourit, réciter du Baudelaire dès le matin n'était prescrit pour être sérieux. En même temps, elle n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres moments aujourd'hui où elle pourrait s'amuser.

Elle reprit son visage de glace, impitoyable et sans sentiments.

On toqua à la porte.

-Adèle ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

-J'arrive dans deux secondes !

Elle prit la robe qu'elle avait préparé la veille et des escarpins, enfila la robe fourreau verte bouteille et sortit pour rentrer dans l'appartement voisin.

-Tu veux bien mettre la tirette ? dit-elle en présentant son dos nu au Patron.

-La quoi ?

-La fermeture éclair, si tu préfères. Bon tu te dépêches ! Il parait qu'on est en retard !

Mathieu la regarda, circonspect.

-Très classe. Tu vas où ?

\- Sortir les poubelles. Je rigole, à un rendez-vous important.

Elle sentit les mains calleuses glissée sur son dos nu et dû faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser aller à cette sensation.

Ceci fait elle enfila ses escarpins noirs vernis.

-Je t'attend moi ! dit-elle en passant le seuil de la porte. Elle entendit un soupir et elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers puis s'assit dans la voiture, siège passager.

-Je n'aime pas ne pas conduire.

-Etre à la place du mort tu veux dire ?

-Oui. Et je trouve ça ironique pour quelqu'un dont le métier est de tuer.

Il sourit.

-Où dois-je te conduire, aujourd'hui ?

Elle lui donna l'adresse, il haussa un sourcil mi- étonné mi- interrogateur, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-Stop ! C'est là.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une porte de garage décrépie. Elle sortit de son sac une clef (ndc : Abas la nouvelle orthographe ! C'est tellement plus joli avec un « f » ndm: je suis totalement d'accord!) et ouvrit la porte.

Le Patron eut un sifflement admiratif devant la jaguar type E de 1969 rouge décapotable.

-C'était une folie. J'ai été payé pour un contrat exactement le même prix que cette merveille, ça m'a amusée et je l'ai achetée.

-Tu aurais pu choisir une couleur plus discrète, non ?

-Nope, elle est assortie à mon rouge à lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa et lui donna une lettre.

-Tiens en compensation de celle que tu as bien voulu rédiger.

Il voulut l'ouvrir.

-Non ! Attends demain, s'il te plait, attends.

Elle rentra dans sa voiture et ferma les yeux à l'entente du bruit caractéristique que le moteur produisait. Lui fit un petit signe de main et partit. Elle sentit le vent sur son visage, elle adorait cette sensation. Elle allait devoir passer à travers les embouteillages. Elle soupira d'avance, elle aurait préféré marché ou à la limite prendre un vélo mais arriver en vélo ne l'aurait pas fait. Vraiment pas. Et puis avec la robe. Non. En plus cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait envie de reprendre sa voiture. Ne plus dépendre d'une tierce personne, être libre d'aller où elle voulait.

Elle s'arrêta devant un building tout de verre et d'acier et donna ses clefs (ndc ; je continue à militer pour qu'on nous rende nos veilles règles. ndm: appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide) à un portier qui lui fit brièvement penser à Spirou. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la réception.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda une jeune femme au sourire étincelant.

Elle lui fit glisser la lettre que le Patron avait eu l'obligeance de lui rédiger la veille. La jeune femme la regarda puis sourit.

-Très bien, veuillez prendre l'ascenseur, c'est au dernier.

-Je peux vous demander de garder ceci ? elle lui fit glisser son étui.

-Très bien.

Adèle lui rendit son sourire.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir situé face à elle. La décapotable n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Elle se recoiffa en vitesse. Et regarda les étages défilés. Elle était seule. Pas qu'elle ne crut pas au hasard, elle s'avait que ce n'en était pas un. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant une pièce entièrement vitrée avec une longue table en son centre. Tous ces efforts pour ça. Elle s'assit sur une chaise pas encore occupée, les autres attablés lui jetèrent des regards intéressés ou apeurés pour ceux qui savaient qui elle était. Le rouge à lèvres avait fait son effet. Bien. Assise elle se prit à examiner ses « collègues ». En noir pour la plupart, des vêtements leur permettant de se mouvoir avec facilité, même si elle remarqua qu'ils avaient pour la plupart fait des efforts pour aujourd'hui.

Elle dénotait. Pas étonnent qu'elle ait surpris quelques regards méprisants. Elle ne leur ressemblait pas. Pas qu'elle soit la seule femme, elle était la seule qui fut féminine. Elle avait décidé dès le début qu'elle ne s'habillerait pas comme un homme, parce qu'autant écrire directement sur son front « je peux vous briser la nuque à mains nues ». Non, ce n'était pas pour elle. On avait peur d'elle juste par sa réputation, pas parce qu'elle s'amusait à aller dans des bars miteux et qu'elle menaçait des gens avec son flingue. Bon, elle avait quand même fait des efforts aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu mettre une robe longue et des sandales compensées avec des fleurs dans les cheveux. Chose qu'elle avait déjà faite, juste pour voir la réaction de ses potentiels clients. Cela ne leur avait pas plu, tant pis elle avait plein d'autres offres; où qu'elle aille le meurtre était universel et très recherché. Le crime ne connait pas la crise.

Elle croisa ses jambes et se résolu à attendre. Cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps, mais elle regretta d'avoir fini son livre la veille. Elle fut bien vite énervée par les tapements de pieds impatients de ses condisciples. Elle allait en tuer un. Quoique pas si bonne idée ici. Elle soupira, elle ne voulait pas faire ça mais elle détestait s'ennuyer.

-Excusez-moi ? elle interpella une espèce de groom-majordome, peut-être garde du corps (de qui ? c'est vrai qu'ils pourraient s'entre-tuer).

-Puis-je vous aider ?

Toute cette hypocrisie lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Oui, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, j'ai laissé quelque chose à la réception. Pourriez-vous aller le chercher ?

-Bien sûr.

Il partit en lui adressant un sourire, pas hypocrite finalement juste intéressé par son décolleté. Les autres lui jetèrent des regards intrigués. Croyant probablement à une ruse. Une ruse contre l'ennui, oui. Il revint relativement rapidement. Elle le remercia d'un regard équivoque. Elle s'amuserait avec lui après tout ça.

Elle sortit son violon de son étui, l'accorda et se mit à jouer. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas parce que l'occupation de ses collègues était d'aiguiser leurs couteaux ou de s'amuser avec un pistolet, qu'elle devait faire pareil. En plus ici, ils n'avaient droit à aucunes armes, c'était écrit noir sur blanc.

Donc aujourd'hui apprenons avec Adèle comment se ridiculiser auprès de ses « amis » tueurs rapidement. D'abords reniez votre âme sanguinaire et mettez une tenue féminine et des hauts talons. Après, laisser votre fibre artistique s'exprimer en interprétant du Vivaldi.

Elle se moquait de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Elle n'avait plus jouer depuis longtemps et elle laissa ses doigts filer sur les cordes. La musique envahir son être. Elle ferma les yeux et continua, enchainant les morceaux, sans réfléchir. Tout cela était devenu naturel chez elle.

CLAP CLAP CLAP.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Magnifique. Vous auriez dû exploiter ce don.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui avait attendu la fin de sa sonate pour l'applaudir. La quarantaine, des cheveux poivres-sels, une alliance, grand, corpulence moyenne, beau costard. Leur employeur.

Elle sourit.

\- « Le crime est ce qu'est l'Art pour vous ; une manière, tout simplement, de se donner des sensations rares ».

-Oscar Wide ? il parut surpris.

-Oui, et c'est également mon autre don. Et j'espère que vous accepterez de l'exploiter.

-J'aviserai de cela plus tard. Asseyez-vous. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis nous allons pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez je vous propose le contrat de votre vie. Pas seulement pour le prix que j'y mets mais surtout parce que je choisirai le meilleur. Le prestige que tirera celui qui l'obtiendra sera énorme. Même si je ne doute pas que tous ici vous pensez être le meilleur, ce n'est pas à vous de décider. J'ai eu le plaisir de lire toutes les lettres de recommandations que je vous avais demandé de me faire parvenir. Cause de mon retard. Mais je voulais vérifier personnellement l'authenticité de tous ces bouts de feuilles qui changeront peut-être à jamais votre vie.

Adèle réprima un sourire, il exagérait un peu là. Elle n'était venue là que pour s'amuser. Ce n'est pas tant la destination que le voyage qui lui avait plu. Tout le prestige et l'argent ne remplaceront pas les mois de manipulation et de plaisir qui lui avait fallu pour avoir cette fichue lettre.

-Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je vous aie demandé spécifiquement une recommandation écrite par un criminel français ?

Non, elle le savait. Pour l'écrémage.

-Pour faire le tri parmi vous. Tout le monde ne parle pas français et la majorité des criminels ne donnent pas de recommandation _écrite._ Mais vous êtes encore nombreux. Alors comment choisir parmi vous ?

Une oie, deux oies, trois oies, quatre oies, cinq oies, six oies, c'est toi !

-Je me suis donc demandez qui serait le plus à même de juger des tueurs. Et la réponse m'est venue naturellement. D'autres tueurs !

Là elle était étonnée. C'était complètement suicidaire !

-Vous serez tour à tour questionnez par vos concurrents. Vous serez obligé d'y répondre.

On allait l'obliger à rien du tout ! Elle choisirait les questions auxquelles elle accepterait gracieusement de répondre et pour les autres, elle se débrouillerait.

-Nous commencerons par mademoiselle à ma droite.

Il fit un sourire à la première victime qui allait se faire lyncher. Elle ne cilla pas. Petite, musclée, bronzée, le visage carré, de longs cheveux noirs, même si elle savait qu'ils étaient habituellement ramenés en queue de cheval (Sinon comment voulez-vous viser quelqu'un correctement avec des cheveux en plein visage ?).

Une espèce de caricature de tueur avec des cicatrices et des tatouages de partout posa la première question.

-Votre arme ?

Tiens vouvoiement ? Elle devrait réviser son jugement cliché pour cet homme. De « cliché inintéressant » il était passé à « potentielle menace ».

Elle répondit à la place de la femme.

-Un Magnum Desert Eagle (ndc : comment ça j'ai été sur Wikipédia ?). Elle vise très bien, dommage que cela soit si bruyant. Je me trompe Elisha (ndc : c'est Mutekiam qui a choisi le prénom) ?

L'intéressée grimaça.

-Non.

Elle sourit et se résolu à passer un long moment, elle trouverait peut-être un moyen de s'amuser malgré tout.

Les tueurs et les questions s'enchainaient. N'ayant rien à faire (à part mettre mal à l'aise ses collègues), elle se mit à réfléchir le pourquoi de toute cette mise en scène. On ne mettait pas les meilleurs tueurs dans une même pièce à être sur le point de s'entre-tuer ! Non, il y avait autre chose. Il devait s'interroger, cerner l'autre, le comprendre.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Ce con ne voulait quand même pas faire des équipes ? Son visage resta impassible alors que tout son être bouillonnait de rage. Tous ses efforts pour devoir travailler avec un sous-fifre ? Elle était sur le point de se lever, elle allait retourner tranquillement à son appartement, déchirer la lettre et défaire sa valise. Puis elle se ravisa, elle pourrait s'amuser avec ledit sous-fifre, elle n'était jamais contre une expérience nouvelle.

Elle se fit plus glaciale encore, c'était à son tour de jouer.

-Votre nom.

-Adèle (elle s'attendait presque à un « bonjour Adèle », elle avait l'impression d'être aux alcooliques anonymes.), mais je pense que vous le savez déjà tous.

-Oui, mais je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas une pâle imitation qui se contente de mettre du rouge sur ses lèvres.

Une soudaine envie de l'énucléer lui vint en tête, elle imaginait déjà le rendu.

-C'est vrai que vous, vous ne m'avez jamais vu.

Et un petit sourire menaçant. Elle pourrait peut-être le violer avant de l'énucléer, il était plutôt mignon. Elle lui mettrait du rouge sur les lèvres après. Signature. On ne se moque pas d'elle.

-Vous tuer bien au poignard ? demanda un autre pour briser le silence lourd qui s'était installé.

-Oui, vous vous êtes bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qui est le président américain actuel.

L'homme avait déjà été humilié par ses soins quelques instants plus tôt, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de remettre une couche.

-Et si vous n'en avez pas ? Il parait qu'un flingue vous dégoute, en situation d'urgence vous faites quoi désarmées ?

Elle sourit. Connard.

-Premièrement, ce ne sont pas les « flingues » qui me dégoutent, mais ceux qui s'en servent. Après je ne suis jamais désarmée.

-Ici pas peut-être ? il leva les yeux au ciel pour se donner un air ironique. Raté.

-Non, j'ai déjà élaborée une stratégie pour vous tuer tous un à un. Un coup de talon dans la jugulaire, ou l'artère fémorale ça ne pardonne pas. Et vous par contre vous êtes désarmés. Mais quelqu'un ici pourrait se révéler utile.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au maitre des lieux, il lui sourit. Elle avait vu juste.

Elle balaya la foule du regard, attendant une autre question.

-De qui était votre lettre de recommandation ?

-Le Patron.

Re-silence. Comme quoi elle avait bien fait de revenir dans cet horrible pays. Elle attendit une autre question, qui ne vint pas. Comme quoi le rouge à lèvres se suffisait à lui-même.

L'homme au costard qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis le début, se leva.

-Merci à tous d'être venus, mais j'ai fait mon choix. Adèle et Han Chul Hei, suivez-moi.

Elle se leva, ainsi que son comparse sous les regards médusé, envieux des autres restés assis.

Ils passèrent dans un bureau plus privé et s'assirent.

Elle détailla rapidement son futur associé. Tiens c'était celui qu'elle avait projeté de violer quelques instants plus tôt. Un mètre quatre-vingts, des cheveux noirs de jais, musclé, au vu de son nom coréen. Inconnu au bataillon mais qui après son interview s'était révélé intelligent et débrouillard. Peut-être pas un poids mort finalement.

-Je dois vous féliciter et, comme Adèle l'a induit, vous travaillerez en équipe. Il faudra bien deux personnes pour ce que je vais vous demander. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Vous partez dans deux jours pour Hangzhou. Des questions ?

-Oui. Sommes-nous obligés de revenir en France pour recevoir notre payement ? sourit-elle.

* * *

Voilà! une dernière chanson pour la route Serge Gainsbourg "Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais"

Moi aussi je vous aime!


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, bonsoir! Qelle surprise de me revoir j'imagine après autant de temps! Moi-même je ne savait pas si j'allais continuer et puis j'ai eu la subite envie d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ma petite (de plus de 30 000 mots) story. Car si je n'ai pas eu le temps (ni l'envie honnêtement) d'écrire ici c'est parce que j'ai commencé un roman qui pompe toute mon inspiration et mon énergie. Et puis une page blanche, j'ai eu envie d'aller redécouvrir comment j'écrivais dans un autre registre et voilà la suite!

D'aillers comme j'ai eu la chance (c'était par moment une corvée je vous l'avoue) de tout relire je dois vous féliciter! Oui vous tous qui êtes arrivez jusqu'ici ils vous en fallut franchir des épreuves! Des fautes d'orthographes absolument inacceptables (est ce que je vais les corriger? bien sûr que non voyons!) , des scénarios à la limite de la logique, des lemons (pas besoin de détails je ne les ai meme pas relu...), et puis des personnagespartant dans des délirs illogiques. Bref. Cette histoire possède une suite. Si vous avez le courage. la volonté. Félicitations.

Petites réponses aux reiews

D'abords Ash-K 02 : Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir. Et oui j'ose tout! D'ailleurs au début Antoine n'était pas prévu mais bon il finit toujours par arriver! Je suis presque au point de croire à un complot ;) Et oui le Geek est un personnage qui fait toujours pitié par contre autan à un moment ça m'amusait d'écrire quelques chapitres en mode guimauve là je crois que je vais devoir me forcer (à part si suplications). Sur ce voici la suite bonne lecture ;)

Mutekiam: ben j'ai changé ma suite, du moins le début... SURPRISE

PS: Oui je suis contre les flashback, mais là il y aura des flashbacks constructifs. Certes cela peut paraître étrange mais comme il y a elipse il faut bien un mini flashback pour expliquer ce qui c'est passé durant cette elipse. Quel est l'intérêt de l'elipse alors? Juste que j'aime bien voilà. Pas besoin de se justifier.

Chapitre 16

-A table !

Il posa le plat de pâtes sur ladite table et s'assit souriant. Les autres arrivèrent vite. IL remarqua leurs déception en voyant de simples pâtes. Ils avaient commencé à s'habituer au luxe ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal de revenir à la base. Lui il était heureux de cet état de fait. Deux semaines où il alternait entre pâtes, pizzas et thaï.

-Alors des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il au Geek pour briser le pesant silence qui s'était installé.

-Non, mais elle m'avait dit que c'était normal.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air si triste de l'absence (ou comme lui préférait se l'imaginer disparition permanente) d'Adèle. Il paraissait confiant et un pâle sourire illuminait son visage. Mathieu commença à manger ses pâtes, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Sourire qui se décrocha à l'entente d'un bruit de couverts posés sur une assiette et d'un raclement de chaise sur le carrelage. Il leva ses yeux de son assiette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai plus faim.

Mathieu regarda l'homme en noir quitter la pièce, dubitatif. Ce dernier avait de longs cernes qui couraient sous ses yeux en partie occultés par des verres opaques. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et il paraissait épuisé. Mathieu ne comprenait plus rien. Personne ne réagissait normalement à part lui ou quoi ? C'était le Geek qui avait perdu sa copine (à jamais croisons les doigts) ! Le patron n'avait rien à voir ! Il soupira, ils allaient finir par avoir sa peau ! Ils continuèrent à manger en silence. C'était inhabituel. Inquiétant. Il passa une main sur son visage. Débarrassa avec le Hippie la table et fit la vaisselle. Il devait reconnaître que l'étrange passion d'Adèle pour la vaisselle lui manquait. Dans trois mois, si elle tenait parole. Ce dont il doutait. On n'abandonnait pas son copain pendant trois mois en le prévenant par un coup de téléphone. Il secoua la tête en pensant à la naïveté dont le Geek pouvait se montrer capable. Il alla dans sa chambre, regarda son gsm. Hésita. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parler à Antoine. Il composa son numéro. Entendit un lointain bip résonner. Un deuxième. Un troisième. Enfin la voix de son ami lui répondit.

-Allo ?

-Tu viens de te réveiller ou quoi ?

Un raclement de gorge.

-Je faisait une sieste.

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça te dirait de passer un de ses jours ?

-Pourquoi pas. Tant que c'est Adèle qui cuisine et pas toi.

Il eut un sourire mauvais, tiens Adèle n'avait pas prévenu son prétendant de son départ. Intéressant. Il allait se faire une joie de l'annoncer.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? prenant une voix étonnée.

-De quoi ?

-Je croyais qu'elle t'aurait prévenu.

-De quoi ?

-Vous sembliez si proche.

-Mais de quoi putain ?

Il laissa quelques secondes passées avant de répondre. Une petite vengeance.

-Mais qu'elle soit partie.

-Quoi !?

-Ça fait deux semaines, je pensais sincèrement que te le savais.

Heureusement que mentir était légal.

-Attends elle a quitté le Geek ?

Tiens la voix de son ami semblait monter dans les aigus et était un peu trop heureuse à son goût. Il allait falloir changer ça vite fait.

-Non.

Il pouvait sentir la déception à travers le combiné.

-Ah, mais alors pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-Deux secondes de marinage avant de répondre.

-Elle a été appelée pour une mission, pour trois mois il parait.

A partir de là la conversation tomba dans le banal, même si Mathieu sentait bien que son ami n'y mettait pas du cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce con se soit amouraché de cette psychopathe ? Il ne le comprenait plus. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait plus personne. C'était le seul à être resté normal ici. Avec le Hippie. Cette pensée lui souleva un haut le cœur. Si ça continuait comme ça il pouvait dire au revoir à tout rationnel et structure dans sa vie. Cela devenait vraiment un grand bordel.

* * *

Il se laissa aller contre le matelas. Eleva ses lunettes et ferma les yeux. Un visage pale lui apparut. Il les rouvrit vite. Se leva, remit ses lunettes, prit une veste et sortit. Il ne faisait pas froid en cette saison, il y avait encore des passants malgré l'heure tardive. Il marcha, sans regarder. Il savait où il allait. Ses pieds connaissaient le chemin. Le bâtiment se fondait parfaitement dans la ville avec sa façade grise et des fenêtres occultées par des rideaux. On aurait pu croire à un simple building à appartements. Il se dirigea vers une porte placée sur le côté et entra.

L'intérieur était un simple hall sans âme et sans âmes qui vivent. Mais ses pieds savaient où ils allaient. A côté de l'ascenseur se trouvait une porte en métal froid. On aurait pu croire qu'elle menait à une cage d'escaliers. Il la poussa, un bref couloir en béton lui faisait face, au bout une autre porte toujours aussi métallisée et un homme qui devait faire deux fois sa taille. Il avança, l'homme s'écarta. Il ouvrit la porte. De l'autre côté c'était un autre monde qui s'offrait à lui. Un monde de luxure et de débauche. Son monde.

La pièce était remplie d'hommes venu oublier leurs vies mornes et de femmes essayant d'oublier qu'elle faisait oublier une vie morne à des hommes pouvant être leur père, voir grand-père.

La pièce était recouverte d'une moquette rouge, presque bordeaux. Au centre une barre et des femmes dansant tout en dévoilant leurs non indéniables atouts. Et autour des hommes confortablement installés dans des fauteuils, faisant leurs marchés pour plus tard dans la soirée tout en sirotant un verre d'un quelconque alcool servi au bar situé dans le fond de la pièce. C'est là qu'il se dirigea. Il s'assit à l'un des tabourets et un verre de scotch arriva devant lui sans qu'il ait à ouvrir les lèvres.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.

-Je ne m'attendait pas moi-même à venir.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour faire face à la belle blonde qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

-Tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour boire j'imagine.

-Non, mais d'abords il faudrait que je vérifie les comptes.

Il finit son verre et se leva. Ses jambes ne remarquant même pas l'effet de l'alcool, par habitude.

Il se dirigea vers une porte située à la gauche du bar, quoique discrète elle était néanmoins la seule en chêne, toujours avec sur les talons Tatiana avançant, il le devinait, de sa démarche chaloupée. La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement sur une pièce presque austère comparé à la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Meublée d'un bureau en acajou et d'une chaise assortie, ainsi que de deux fauteuils lui faisant face de cuir noir.

Il s'assit sur la chaise, Tatiana se plaça derrière lui comme à son habitude. Il ouvrit le tiroir du milieu pour en sortir un dossier. L'ouvrit et commença sa lecture. Tout allait bien, rien était dans le rouge, bien sûr il y avait quelques petits accros avec certains de ses concurrents, mais ils se tenaient tranquille pour la plupart. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait eu son utilité. Son poing se serra faisant crisser le papier dessous. Il ne devait plus y penser. L'oublier.

-Je vois qu'on peut se passer de moi.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas gérer tout cela seule trop longtemps. Deux semaines c'est le maximum.

-Ca tombe bien parce que je reviens.

-J'en suis ravie.

-Tu peux retourner dans la salle.

Il replongea son nez dans un dossier. La porte s'ouvrit mais personne ne la passait. Il releva les yeux. Attendant la question qu'elle attendait de lui poser dès le début.

-Si tu veux parler. Je suis là.

Et elle le laissa là, n'en revenant pas de l'étrange proposition qui venait de lui être faite.

Il avait l'air aussi pitoyable pour qu'une prostituée vienne lui proposer son aide ? Il corrigea, Tatiana n'était pas seulement une prostituée c'était aussi sa plus proche collaboratrice, c'était devenu au fil des ans presque une amie.

Heureusement qu'elle avait été là pendant son absence. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la force de se lever. Ni la force de faire quoique ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie était stable avant mais là il était en train de nager en pleine tempête.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non plus que tout avait été parfait, mais de là à imaginer que cela finirait de cette manière.

Par une lettre.

Une simple lettre.

Cela avait suffi pour tout faire basculer.

Basculer en eau profonde.

La vague qu'elle était l'avait emportée au loin.

Au fond.

Et il commençait juste à remonter. Cela lui avait pris deux semaines.

Le pire avait été de savoir que ce minus avait eu droit un « au revoir » par la parole.

Lui non.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas droit ? Ne le méritait-il pas ?

Au moins lui n'avait pas eu droit à un mensonge. Elle lui avait expliqué. Peut-être aurait-il préféré un mensonge plutôt que d'apprendre sa trahison ? Non, il avait besoin de comprendre. Il n'avait bien sûr pas respecté son envie de l'ouvrir le lendemain. Dès qu'il avait entendu le moteur démarré il avait sorti la lettre de sa poche. Il l'avait ouverte alors qu'il était encore debout à lui faire un signe de main pour lui faire au revoir. Adieu plutôt. Il s'était assis dans sa voiture pour continuer, sentant qu'il aurait besoin d'être assis pour la suite.

Il la lu.

Il comprit.

Il revint à lui. Il était dans son bureau. Il n'était pas là. Malgré tout il sentit le sang affluer jusque dans ses poings. Ce jour là sa première réaction avait été la colère. De la haine. Il s'était précipité chez elle. Pas de signes du moindre vêtement. La photo avait aussi disparu. Elle avait tout préparé. Elle avait fui. C'était envolé. A jamais. Il était sorti en claquant la porte. Il ne savait pas où la chercher. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer la croiser. Lui faire payer cette trahison. Et puis la faire changer d'avis. S'il y arrivait. Où pouvait-elle être ?

En réalité il n'avait que peu d'espoir de la trouver mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Alors il marchait. Sans penser quoi lui dire.

La meilleure façon de trouver quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas l'être était de se perdre. Il avait eu un rictus cruel en pensant que c'était elle qui lui avait appris ça.

Les rôles étaient inversés c'était maintenant elle la proie. Et lui le chasseur. Et il excellait dans ce jeu.

Il faisait presque noir quand une silhouette longiligne se détacha dans la pénombre.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il devait oublier.

Il n'avait besoin que de lui-même. Cela avait toujours été comme cela. Il ne dépendait de personne et surtout pas d'elle.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et à l'année prochaine :)

Non je rigole par contre c'est vrai que la dernière fois je m'étais dit que j'attendrai les trois reviews avant de poster le chapitre suivant (j'ai craqué il n'y en a eu que deux mais ça à pris 8 mois donc à vous de choisir...)

Alors review?


	17. Chapter 17

Désolée pour le chapitre précédent il y a eu des trucs étranges et inexplicables avec la mise en page.

Bref j'espère que là ça va et du coup à nouveau désolée pour le temps d'attente (un an c'est long je sais) et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 17

Elle se jeta sur le lit. Le matelas était dur. Comme elle s'y attendait. Elle entendit un soupire à côté d'elle, puis un poids vint se poser sur le lit.

-Était-ce nécessaire de faire croire que nous étions un couple ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête. Hésitant même à répondre.

-Oui. Ça éveille toujours moins les soupçons. Un jeune couple amoureux ou deux riches célibataires dans un hôtel luxueux, avec une des deux options tu te fais cramer.

-Oui mais on aurait pu éviter le lit double.

Elle se leva et haussa des épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-De toute façon tu n'es pas intéressé.

Elle se déshabilla toute en marchant. Il ne regardait pas.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Un vague acquiescement lui répondit.

Elle laissa un peu d'eau couler avant de rentrer histoire de la réchauffer. Puis elle entra, profitant de la sensation de plénitude accompagnant le ruissellement des goutes sur sa peau. 11 heures de vol c'était trop. Surtout que comme à son habitude elle avait passé son temps à marcher dans le peu de mètres carrés dont disposait le cockpit plutôt que de dormir. Elle ferma les yeux. Les rouvrant vite après que la vision d'yeux azurs se soient imprimés sur sa rétine. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Et pourtant elle ne faisait que ça depuis son départ de l'immeuble de verre.

Elle prit le shampoing et commença à se laver les cheveux. Elle avait fait des erreurs. Beaucoup d'erreurs. La première étant le coup de téléphone au Geek. Elle disait qu'elle allait revenir. C'était faux. Elle le savait. Pourquoi était-elle allée lui dire ça ? Ça n'avait rien à voir dans aucun plan !

Elle se rinça les cheveux et commença à se laver. Bien sûr elle savait très bien dans le fond le pourquoi de ce geste. Elle voulait laisser une porte ouverte. Une porte ouverte sur cet hypothétique bonheur qui pouvait s'offrir à elle.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans un essui. Se regardant dans la glace elle avait l'air encore plus pathétiques avec ses cernes et ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Une tueuse de première catégorie ». Mais le pire ça restait ses yeux qui lui donnait cet horrible et pitoyable air triste. Elle devait se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. De penser à lui.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit sa valise pour en extraire une nuisette.

Il la regarda d'un air interloqué.

-J'imagine que tu préfères ça à moi nue, je me trompe ?

-Non, non, pas du tout je suis juste surpris que tu penses à moi.

Elle soupira.

-Ecoute je n'ai pas choisi d'être en équipe mais j'aurais pu tomber sur pire que toi donc on va y arriver si chacun y met du sien de son côté. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une nuisette mais prenons ça comme un drapeau blanc.

Il hocha de la tête.

Elle se coucha sur le lit, s'enveloppant dans les draps.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand il parla.

-Qui était-ce ?

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

-Quelqu'un qui m'en veut.

Elle sentit un poids la rejoindre dans le lit.

-Est-ce trop indiscret de demander pourquoi ?

-Assez.

-Cela influera-t-il sur notre contrat ?

-Mon dieu non !

La réponse paru le satisfaire car il se tut.

Mais elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Cela avait été son erreur fatale. Ne pas quitter la ville le plus tôt possible. Elle avait deux jours devant elle, elle aurait pu aller n'importe où. Mais non elle avait préféré errer dans cette ville qu'elle détestait. De plus elle avait été prévisible. Elle ne faisait aucun effort particulier pour se cacher et avait longtemps parler avec lui du fait qu'on était toujours mieux cacher dans une grande foule à agir comme un simple passant que dans une vraie cachette où l'on était vulnérable. Mais bien sur elle avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir. Que sa deuxième erreur ne lui serait pas fatale. Elle était idiote.

Bien sûr elle savait qu'il ouvrirait cette lettre et que si elle ne se barrait pas suffisamment vite elle ne pourrait pas être en sécurité.

Elle resserra les draps autour d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Demain elle devait retourner à sa vie. La vie qu'elle avait eu toutes ses années. La vie qu'elle avait choisi.

En fermant les yeux elle se revit dans la ruelle. Un endroit où quand on décide de se perdre on tente à tout prix d'éviter. Mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait être trouvée.

Elle se sentit à nouveau projetée contre le mur ne faisant rien pour se défendre. Attendant simplement le coup. Les yeux ouverts regardant ce visage qu'elle avait décidé d'abandonner. Puis la pression se relâchât. Et elle le vit à terre menacer par le pistolet de Han Chul Hei. Elle revint à elle.

-Je savais que tu me suivais mais de là à intervenir. Je suis surprise.

Aucun des deux ne réagit.

-Tu peux nous laisser. Je ne risque rien.

Un rictus mauvais étira la bouche de son amant.

Han Chul Hei la regarda, interloqué.

-Bien sur tu peux rester là. Il nous reste 26 heures et 43 minutes avant notre départ. Ça peut être long je te l'accorde et tu risque de fatiguer c'est quand même lourd un pistolet.

Il se releva pointant toujours son arme en direction du Patron, qui se releva à son tour massant son coude.

-Tu as un garde du corps maintenant ?

-Non, c'est juste un jeune homme indiscret qui va dés à présent partir et se trouver une chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à demain s'il ne veut pas mourir dans les vingt secondes suivantes.

-Depuis quand savais-tu que je te suivais ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'es pas particulièrement discret du coup le début. Félicitations néanmoins de ne pas m'avoir perdue dans le métro. Maintenant oust.

Elle accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un geste.

Il se décida enfin à partir.

-Bon où en étions-nous déjà ?

Elle se retrouva à nouveau projeter sur le mur. Avec moins de virulence toute fois.

-J'imagine que préciser que je saurais inverser la situation est inutile ?

Elle sentit la pression se détendre quelque peu. Jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

Elle affronta le regard de verre face à elle.

C'était à lui de parler.

Elle serra encore plus les draps autour d'elle.

Elle devait dormir.


End file.
